Innocent
by nileylooover
Summary: Miley Stewart does things that she shouldn't be doing. Can Nick fix her? / It's alright, just wait and see. Your string of lights is still bright to me. Oh, who you are is not where you've been. You're still an innocent. / NILEY
1. Lost your balance on a tight rope

**INNOCENT**  
**Chapter 1: ****Lost your balance on a tight rope**

_**Guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your war path  
Lost your balance on a tight rope  
Lost your mind trying to get it back**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NO ONE'S POV  
**

Miley was smoking outside the restaurant where Demi's birthday party was held. She placed the stick of cigar in between her lips, inhaled from it, and blew the smoke out of her lips flawlessly. She wanted to take a break from dancing and drinking so she's out alone. A familiar voice of a man startled her and she turned to meet a pair of brown eyes she used to love.

_"Hey, I didn't know you smoke." _

_"Apparently, you don't know me anymore."_

She replied bitterly and Nick made a face showing her that he's hurt.

_"You know that it's not good for your heart condition, right?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"I still care for you, Mi."_

_"Fuck off"_

_"What happened to you, Miles?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You're not the Miley that I loved a long time ago."_

_"That was so yesterday, people change."_

_"People change to be GOOD."_

_"Would you just stop and leave me alone?"_

_"Look at your clothes! Your make up! You're smoking and you're drunk! Why did it had to come this far? You were great back then."_

_"Don't you dare insult me! This is my life and I can do whatever I want with it."_

_"You're so hard-headed, Miles. You're better than this."_

_"You don't know anything, just leave me alone."_

Nick left and when he was nowhere in sight, tears slipped from Miley's eyes. She was hurt because all that Nick had said were right. She's becoming a bitch, and she's ruining her life. Great, she let Nick's words inside of her head, just great! She threw her cigar on the ground and stepped on it before walking towards the parking lot. She pulled out her phone and texted Demi, _"Hey Demz, had fun tonight but I gotta go. Thanks."_

Miley can't sleep that night. Nick's words kept running in her mind. Is it true? Had she gone that far than expected?

* * *

**AN: So... WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY! As you can see, Miley's the bad rebellious girl in this fanfic. =] I hope you'll stay tuned on her experiences and how she would be able to stop her vices. This will definitely be rated M for language and adult content. I know that there are tons of stories with the same theme as this story, but I just want to share my own. I honestly think that it's different. I'm not saying that it's better than the others, but I'm saying that it's DIFFERENT. =]  
**

**Yeah, I know it's short, but I want to keep you guys thinking about it. HAHA. Don't worry, I'll post the next chapter after one to two days. =]**

**POST YOUR REVIEWS AND THANK YOU FOR READING! YOU ALL ROCK! =]**

_**xonileylooover**_


	2. Everybody believed in you

**INNOCENT**  
**Chapter 2: ****Everybody believed in you**

_**Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
and everybody believed in you**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NO ONE'S POV  
**

Miley can't sleep that night. Nick's words kept running in her mind. Is it true? Had she gone that far than expected? She had to do these things to take things off her mind. It wasn't a regular habit or something. She just does these nasty things when she's in a lot of trouble and she wanted to forget them for a while.

She's been awake for 3 hours and she didn't know what to do. Her conscience started to work since Nick told her about her actions. It's like, there was a switch and Nick turned it on. It was effective since she could've smoked till she got sleepy or drink beer until she got tired but instead, she just stayed in her bed, wide awake.

She got up and walked to her bathroom to splash water on her face. She was searching for her face towel when a certain silver metal thing caught her eye. She smiled as an awful idea entered her head. She wiped her face and grabbed the blade with her hand. She sat on the marble floor of her bathroom and pressed the blade on her arm and swiped it slowly, watching the metal cut her delicate skin, and the blood trickling from the fresh wound. Tears fell from Miley's eyes as she smiled a bit. She felt the pain in her heart flow out with the blood dripping from her arm. She then wrapped tissue paper around her arm and placed it under the faucet with running water so it will heal fast. She then cleaned the marble floor and climbed back to her bed. That's when she fell asleep.

Next day was a Sunday and Miley wanted to get rid of her problems for a day so she called her college friend, Anna to inform her that she'll come to her house for a SESSION.

So that's what she did. She went to Anna's place that night even though she has exams tomorrow. There she was, gulping beer with her so-called friends. Jake sat beside her and began kissing her neck.

_"Oh God, I missed you, Miley."_

_"I missed you too."_

He slipped his hand in her dress and rubbed her thighs.

_"Wanna heat things up all night?"_

_"Yes, please. I need you to f*ck me. I am so longing for you."_

_"Alright, let's get high first?"_

_"Sure."_

They went to a room and Miley got pushed to the wall as Jake kissed her mouth sloppily. His hands went inside her underwear and he slipped his fingers inside of her. He kissed her as she moaned until she came. He tossed her on the bed and she sat on the edge to take off Jake's pants and shirt. Jake made her suck on the pipe that's full of drugs to boost their sex libido and they shared on it and finished before Jake took off Miley's dress and she took off his underwear. She went down on him. He then pushed her to the bed and devoured her naked body; she loves it when he goes down on her. She moaned and screamed as he penetrated her with his manhood. It's true, she became addicted to sex. She yearned for it after she and Nick broke up and then she met Jake. He was the one who was always ready to fulfill her sexual needs. They were still high and still having sex until 2 am, until the drug stopped clouding their minds. It was six in the morning when she woke up and headed back home to get ready for school. She is in College taking Mass communication as well as Nick and Demi. She isn't an excellent student but she isn't a failing one, either.

Miley stepped in the classroom two minutes before class starts. She sat on the seat beside Nick's and she placed her head down on her table.

Nick scrunched up his eyebrows and placed his hand on Miley's back.

_"Mile, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm not in the mood, Nicholas."_

Nick ignored her reply and he felt her forehead. He felt cold beads of sweat and it made him worry.

_"You're sweat is cold."_

Miley groaned.

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Did you even study for our exam?"_

_"I didn't, massive headache." _

The professor came in and Nick went back to his seat. He glanced back at Miley, very worried. He could at least do something for her, so he stood up and approached the teacher.

_"Mr. Rook, I know that you won't approve of this but please hear me out first?"_

_"Okay, Grey."_

_"Miley's been sick since yesterday and I don't think she's okay to take the exam. She'd been here 30 minutes before class and she had her head down on the desk the whole time. She's been having cold sweat and I really think you should give her consideration, sir."_

Mr. Rook sighed. He glanced at a slouched Miley on her seat. She already had her head raised from the table but her head was slightly low and she kept her hair cover her face as she tried to make herself warm with the sweater. Nick had this stupid worried look on his face when he saw her and Mr. Rook noticed it. There's no doubt that Nick was his favorite student. Miley wasn't his favorite student but when he saw Nick's face this morning, he saw love, sadness, and care, evident in his face for the sick girl. He finally nodded.

_"Let me check her first."_

He walked towards Miley and Nick trailed behind. The old man felt Miley's forehead and neck and he turned towards Nick.

_"Take her to the clinic or have a cab take her home, be back before 8:30."_

_"Okay, thank you, sir."_

Nick hung Miley's bag on his shoulder and he shook Miley's arm.

_"Hey, Mr. Rook said that you're excused. Come on, I'll help you out."_

Miley wrapped her arms around Nick and he carried her. He walked on the hallway and saw Demi running but stopped when she saw them.

_"What the hell?" -Demi_

_"Explain it later, you're late Demi." -Nick_

_"Alright, bye." - Demi_

She ran off.

_"Not the clinic, Nick." -Miley_

_"Why?"_

_"Take me home."_

Nick made a turn and went to the parking lot. He searched for Miley's car and leaned her against it when he found it. He looked for her car key in her bag and unlocked her Mercedes SUV. He carried her inside the passenger seat and sat her there.

_"Hey Mi, could you wait here for 30 minutes? I'll finish the exam and drive you home, is it okay?"_

She nodded and he pushed a button to adjust the seat so Miley would be lying down.

He took off his jacket and placed it on top of Miley to make her warm. He then caressed her hair and kissed her forehead as if it was a normal thing for him to do.

He went back to the school building to finish his exam. He was able to finish it quickly, knowing that Miley's waiting for him in her car. He went back to the parking lot and he drove her car to her house. He helped her towards the house and inside her room. He placed her on the bed and tucked her in the covers. He stayed for a while, sitting beside her lying figure in the bed while caressing her hair.

"_If only you would open up to me and just tell me what's bothering your mind..."_

Nick sighed and kissed her forehead before leaving.

* * *

**AN: ohhh, Miley's playing hard to get. hahaha In this story, Miley has some problems she cant deal with, and Nick was her ex boyfriend. =] This story is pretty much predictable but I promise to give you great chapter to keep you reading haha. AND i still haven't thought of a nice ending yet. hahaha that's the way I write. I think of a theme, and then think of how I would end it so I'll be able to know which scenes should fill the middle so I wont have writer's block oftentimes. =] try doing it too...  
**

**Also, thank you for the first reviews! _XoXoNiLeYXoXo4EvEr, heartvibe, niley4eva2012 _**

**for those who haven't read SHE WILL BE LOVED, check it out and please REVIEW=]_  
_**

**GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW this chapter =)**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	3. Minds change like the weather

**INNOCENT**

**Chapter 3: ****Minds change like the weather**

**

* * *

**

**NO ONE'S POV  
**

Nick got inside the movie theater with Nicole. He agreed to go to movies with her just to shut her up. Nick held the popcorn and drinks as they made their way towards the seats. He sat down very comfortably and was surprised to see what's in front of him. It was a couple making out on the next lower row of seats. What surprised him most is that, it was Miley making out with some random guy from the school. Nick felt a hint of jealousy, he cleared his throat and the couple stopped kissing and Miley glanced at him. She ignored him and she cuddled to her date's chest. Few minutes later, Nick saw Miley stand up and leave.

Miley sensed that Nick is approaching. Without hesitation, she dropped her cigarette and stepped on it.

Nick walked towards her and chuckled.

_"Why did you get rid of your cigarette when you saw me?"_

_"I don't know. I just do unreasonable things when I see you."_

Nick laughed a bit and Miley smiled.

_"You're better than the last time I saw you smoking."_

_"Why are you here, anyway?"_

_"I don't know, I thought I could talk to a certain girl outside this movie theatre."_

_"Are you following me now?"_

Miley asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

_"Mi, why are you doing this?"_

_"Well, because I want it..."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's none of your business!"_

Miley pushed him and walked out, leaving him in silence.

Miley got out of the cab and was surprised to see her 13 year old sister, Noah sitting in front of her door.

_"Noah?"_

Noah ran into her big sister's arms and cried.

_"What are you doing here, Noahbear? It's late and dark."_

_"Mom and dad were fighting... I had to get out of the damn house."_

_"Why didn't you call me? I could've come home earlier... And why are you warm?"_

_"I left my phone in the house. I'm sick. Can I stay here, Miley?"_

_"Of course!"_

Miley smiled and ran her fingers on her sister's blonde hair. They went inside the house and Miley prepared hot chocolate for the two of them, and they talked for a while in the couch. Miley brought Noah to the guest room.

_"You can stay here. I'll get my medicine kit from my room, just in case you need medicines. Are you feeling any good?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"I'll get some stuff in my room."_

Miley went in her room and gathered all things that Noah might need. She went back to the guest room to take Noah's temperature and leave her some things she might need.

_"Just go to my room if you need me, okay?"_

_"Alright, thanks Miley."_

Noah hugged her sister.

_"You're the best sister ever..."_

_"Thanks" _

They both pulled back and Miley smiled.

_"You get some goodnight sleep."_

_"Night, Miles." _

Miley got in her room and sighed. Her parents had a fight again, she was thankful that she was old enough to move out and live by herself. She felt sad for Noah, though. She's still young and she doesn't deserve living in that hell-like house.

Miley lay down on bed and clutched at her fluffy pillow, dreaming everything will be back to normal and she would be happy again.

Miley woke up the next morning with the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned, picked it up and answered the call.

_"Miley! Have you seen Noah? She's been gone since yesterday... I'm starting to worry. "_

_"She stayed here for the night."_

_"Oh, thank God! I was so worried!"_

_"Really, mom? You should've thought things before you and dad got in a fight. Haven't you realized that Noah's hurting? She walked up to me crying and she's even sick!"_

_"I'm sorry. Your dad's getting in my nerves. I can't help it."_

Miley sighed.

_"Just get Noah back here before lunch."_

_"Fine, but if she still wanted to stay here, there's nothing I could do to force her."_

Miley pressed end call. She got up from bed and she went to the guest room to wake up Noah.

Miley slipped beside Noah in her bed and she hugged her sister.

_"Miley?"_

_"Had a goodnight sleep?"_

_"Yeah, at last I had a better sleep."_

_"Mom called... I'm gonna drive you back to the house."_

_"I wish I could just stay here."_

_"When you get older, you could move-in with me, or I could buy you your new apartment."_

_"Nah, I'd rather live with you than be alone. I won't stand a day alone because I can't cook or do laundry."_

Miley giggled and kissed her little sister's forehead.

_"Miles? Do you have a new boyfriend?"_

_"Nope, why did you ask?"_

_"What if I tell you I have a boyfriend?"_

_"Really? How is he?"_

_"He's gorgeous, sweet, caring, and a good kisser."_

_"That's so good. I can't believe you're growing up!"_

_"Don't you and Nick have any chance?"_

_"No, he's just a friend now."_

_"I always thought you would end up together." _

_"Noah..."_

_"I haven't told you this before, but when I was eleven, I was walking to your room when I hear moans."_

Miley's eyes got wide.

_"Oh no, you didn't."_

_"I peeked and saw you two naked and he was humping you."_

Noah chuckled and Miley blushed.

_"Do you ever regret giving him your virginity?"_

_"Of course, not. He's the best I ever had. He made me feel crazy in heaven."_

_"Was he good?"_

_"Hell yeah... We fit perfectly."_

Miley smiled at the thought.

_"Okay, enough with the awkward stuff. Go take a bath."_

Miley got up with a smile playing on her face as she went out of the room to go to hers.

Miley drove to their house with Noah on the passenger seat. She dropped her off and immediately drove to her school.

Nick saw Miley enter the classroom. She looked hot with her spaghetti strap top, skinny jeans, and high heels. She sat beside Demi and they chatted for a while.

_"Miles, you look hot today."_

_"What can I say, the weather is hot too."_

_"So, how was your date with Gabe?"_

_"We were making out the whole time, and I have to say that he's a terrible kisser."_

Someone laughed and the girls turned to Nick's direction. He suddenly stopped and pretended that he didn't care.

_"Were you eavesdropping, Grey?"_

_"You could've kept it low, Stewart."_

_"Stop it, you two!"_

It was Demi who yelled at them. She was always the referee of the trio. Miley rolled her eyes.

The professor came in just in time. The class started and they all turned their focus on the lesson. The bell rang and Miley said goodbye to Demi. Miley walked to her locker, only to find Gabe leaning against it.

_"Hey Miley, where were you last night?"_

_"I'm sorry, it's a family emergency, and my sister needed me."_

_"Oh it's okay... "_

_"But I'll make it up to you."_

She glanced around first, no sign of people approaching. She pulled him by his shirt and kissed him. He pushed her back against the lockers. They were making out and Gabe was squeezing her butt when Nick saw them. He cleared his throat and the couple pulled apart.

_"Excuse me; I have to get something from my locker."_

They moved to the side but Nick heard their conversation.

_"I'll see you later. I'll give you something later, babe."_

Nick's eyes got wide. The two left and he can't help but get concerned for Miley's actions recently.

Few hours later, Nick just had a shower in the boy's locker room right after P.E. class. He was getting himself dressed when he heard a moan from the farther rows of locker. He silently walked towards it as he listened to the moans.

_"Oh Miley, that's so good." _

His eyes got wide as he realized that Miley's giving Gabe a head. The moans got closer, and soon, he found himself watching them. He saw Miley kneeling in front of Gabe as she gave him a head. Gabe spilled his load and pulled Miley up for a kiss. Miley got slammed against the lockers as they kissed. Gabe's hand made its way in her unzipped jeans and Miley was biting her lip and jerking her hips.

_"I'm right there..."_

It's time to make fun of Miley, he thought. She was about to hit climax when Nick revealed himself and Gabe stopped what he's doing.

_"Shit. Shit. Shit."_

Gabe started to wear his clothes as Miley stared at Nick, unmoving and looking annoyed because she didn't get to reach her climax, Nick just smirked at her.

_"Professor Luke is probably checking the bathroom now, so you guys might want to stop whatever you're doing before he finds you."_

_"Thanks, bro. I owe you big time. Don't you tell anyone about this."_

_"Of course."_

I walked back to my bag and saw Miley walking past me with a very disappointed look on her face.

I went out of the boy's locker room and I saw Miley shoving books in her locker. I went up to her and pulled her to a janitor's closet. I opened the light and saw her confused face.

_"What do you want?"_

Nick smirked.

_"The guy doesn't know how to please you. You know I could make you reach climax in seconds."_

Nick unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and slipped his fingers inside. In less than a minute, Miley's body shook as she reached climax. She breathed heavily and Nick zipped back her jeans.

_"I don't want you to get upset because I ruined your moment with Gabe."_

He kissed her cheek and left the room.

* * *

**AN: well, that was whoa. LOL hahahaha Who thought that Nick had it in him? LOL =))))) I want to tell you that next chapter would be more graphic. LOL but It's not that bad. I'm still keeping it decent, LOL. I'm trying to edit it won't turn out to be too perverted. LOL hahaha. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! next update would be posted sooner if I'll find more reviews. Reading reviews makes my day, so make me happy hahaha.  
**

**_xonileylooover_**


	4. Life will take you high and low

**INNOCENT**  
**Chapter 4: ****Life will take you high and low**

_**And life will take you high and low**__**  
**__**You gotta learn how to walk**__**  
**__**And then which way to go**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NO ONE'S POV**

Miley cannot believe what had happened between her and Nick in the janitor's closet. It was a surprise that he had done that, she always thought that Nick has the strongest self control among the guys she'd known. She felt so good having him hold her again and touch her where she wants him to. She felt vulnerable in his arms and it scared her. It seems like he won't leave her mind for a while.

Miley texted Anna and told her that she'll join them later. She's on her way to her parent's house to check on Noah but she found her on the park near the house.

Miley got out of the car and walked towards the swings where Noah and a familiar guy were seated.

_"Noah!"_

Noah turned and smiled as she saw her sister.

_"Miley!"_

Miley hugged her and Noah hugged back.

_"Hey Miles, this is Frankie, Frankie Grey."_

_"Hey, aren't you Nick's cousin?"_

_"Yeah, it's Nice to see you again, Miley."_

_"You too. So Noah, is he your-"_

_"Yes, he's my boyfriend. Are you mad?"_

_"No, of course not. I'm happy for you two!"_

Noah sighed in relief.

_"But it's getting late, you two should go home. Come on, I'll drop you in your own houses."_

_"Thanks Miles."_

They went inside Miley's car and she drove to Frankie's place. His house was beside Nick's. Miley then drove to their old house as she and Noah chatted.

_"Do you have a date or something?"_

_"Nah, just clubbing with some friends."_

_"Can I come?"_

_"Of course not."_

_"Why not? I know what you guys are doing there."_

_"You're way too good to even go to a club. I don't want you to end up like me."_

_"But why are you still doing this, Miles?"_

_"I just can't stop."_

_"You wanna know why I want to go with you? It's because I want to stop you. I want to end this craziness, Miles."_

_"Noah... Thanks for caring. I really appreciate it. Besides, I don't want to drag you to this world. You wouldn't want it."_

_"Okay, but please try to stop; I don't want to lose you too."_

_"No you won't, Noie."_

Miley pulled to a stop in front of their house.

_"Miles, you're still the best sister in the world even though you mess up."_

_"Of course I am..."_

Miley hugged her little sister.

_"Just be careful, Miles."_

_"I will."_

Noah said thank you and she went out of the car, waved at Miley before she got inside the house.

Miley drove to the club and met with Anna and her other friends. They got inside and found a private room big enough to have a long table, some couch, and a small dance floor. Miley gulped shots of alcoholic drinks, and danced and flirted with her guy friends. She smoked the usual Salvia out of a bong, since it is legal and she loved it. She even kissed a girl and made out with her for a while before Jake pulled her and gave her what she's craving. She moaned and groaned as everybody cheered while Jake is working her. Little did she know, some traitor was recording everything in her video cam, loving every damn thing about the night.

* * *

**AN: the song I used for the title is "It's gonna make sense" **

**Sorry for the short chapters. LOL I just want to give you a little cliff hanger *wink***

**Do you know who could that be? -the person who's recording Miley's actions. I'm pretty sure you know him/her!**

**I know this chapter is kinda boring. haha BUTTTT  
**

**Next chapter will be posted tomorrow! =]**

**I want to warn you all that this story won't be that LONG.  
**

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

**Please post some reviews! I've posted 3 chapters and yet I only have less than 10 reviews. It's quite sad, though. **

**but anyway... I have 456 hits and 255 visitors for this story... so thank youuuu...  
**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	5. Made a wrong turn, once or twice

**INNOCENT****  
Chapter 5: Made a wrong turn, once or twice**

_**Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life **_

_**

* * *

**_

**NO ONE'S POV**_**  
**_

Miley left the club with Jake. He drove to the nearest hotel and spent the rest of the midnight having sex with a very much drunken Miley.

Miley woke up the next day with a throbbing headache and sore body. She can't even stand at first. She decided to fix her face, drink some pills and walk towards the club where her car was parked. She drove back to her apartment and buried herself in her bed. Sleep is the only thing she needed at the moment. She easily fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

She woke up past 1pm with a growling stomach. She ran to her kitchen to have something to eat. She went to school after a relaxing dip in the tub. When she was on her way to the school building, she noticed someone familiar talking and handing something to a guy from school. She quickly walked towards them.

_"Hey, Anna! What brings you here?"_

The guy left the two girls alone.

_"Hey girl! I wanted to see if you're fine. You nailed it last night."_

_"Yeah I felt horrible when I woke up. What were you discussing with that guy?"_

_"Oh, him? He ordered some stuff. I was asking him if he'd seen you."_

_"Oh, okay."_

_"So, I better get going."_

_"Alright..."_

Anna left and Miley entered the school building. The day went by with Miley hanging out with Demi.

Next day was a bit odd. The moment Miley stepped in the school ground; everyone kept staring at her, giving her dirty looks of disgust. She just shrugged it off and it was odd that no one bothers to talk to her or ask her something. There is one exception, though. It's no other than her best friend, Demi. Demi pulled her arm and brought her to her car.

_"Demi! What's wrong with you?"_

_"Me? What's wrong with me? How about I ask you the same question?"_

_"What's going on? I'm getting confused!"_

Demi pulled out her iPad and Miley's eyes got wide as the video started playing.

_"F*ck! Where did that came from!" _

Demi didn't say anything. Miley was sure that the video was taken last night. The video shows combined short clips of Miley dancing wild, drinking, getting high, and being banged by Jake. Demi started crying.

_"Why do you do these things, Mi... I thought you're just drinking and dancing at clubs. I didn't think you'd do drugs and have sex with random guys."_

_"Jake is not a random guy!"_

_"Is he your boyfriend?"_

_"No, but-"_

_"You should have sex only with your boyfriend. You know better than this, Mi."_

_"Demz, he's a friend, don't worry."_

_"How many times did you sleep with him."_

Miley bit her lip, not sure what to say.

_"We've been meeting each other for a year."_

_"So now you have a fuck buddy? Are you fucking serious?"_

_"I'm addicted to sex, okay?"_

_"Miley... Do you even know who recorded this?"_

_"No... But it's from last night. Where did you get it?"_

_"Someone sent me. The whole school has it, Mi."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm sure the goal of the person behind this is to ruin you."_

_"Sh*t. Sh*t. Sh*t. Ugggh! I hate my life. My life is worse than the girl in Easy A."_

Demi hugged Miley.

_"Everything will be fine, Miles. I won't leave my best friend."_

_"You still want to be my friend even after all that I did?"_

_"Of course. I know you better than them."_

_"Oh, I love you Demz."_

_"I love you too, Miles."_

_"So, do you want lunch at the mall? Just to get away from the people at school."_

_"Yes please! Thank God you're my best friend!"_

Miley and Demi went to the mall and had lunch on their favorite restaurant. Miley was very lucky to have a friend like Demi, who'd always be there for her no matter what happens. She doesn't really deserve Demi, but hey, why push her away in times that she needed her best friend.

_"So, do you have any idea who leaked the video? Do you have any friends who also go to our college?"_

_"No, they go to different colleges."_

Then again, something clicked in Miley's mind.

_"I saw Anna yesterday in our campus. She was talking to a guy from our school when I went up to her. She told me she wanted to see if I'm okay last night. Then I asked her about her conversation with the guy and she told me that he's a customer. Anna is like the leader or something. She organizes parties and contacts higher people for drugs."_

_"Maybe she was the one who did it!"_

_"But we're good friends; I can't see her point in ruining me."_

_"Maybe she has a hidden agenda or something."_

_"I have to find out."_

Miley stood up from her seat.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Anna's"_

_"You want me to come with you?"_

_"No, I have to fix this alone."_

_"Could I at least drive you back to the campus for your car?"_

_"Okay, cmon."_

They went back to the campus and Miley drove to Anna's place.

_"Oh, hey girl, what's up?"_

Miley grabbed her arm tightly.

_"Are you the one who recorded me last night?"_

_"Are you kidding?"_

_"You f*cking recorded me and leaked it to my college!"_

_"Do you have any proof?"_

Miley became silent and Anna smirked.

_"That's what I thought."_

_

* * *

_**AN: ****HEY you guys! I uploaded another chapter just like I promised. haha. Poor Miley.. tsk. tsk. tsk. I wanna kill Anna myself. =)))**

**Niley will come by eventually... Just wait for it, I promise I will make up for keeping you guys waiting fo Niley moments ;]**

**Song that I used in the beginning was "F*cking perfect" by Pink  
**

**Sorry for the swear words. ahahaha **

**Btw, i searched NJK awards and I found its website =] Thanks to all who PM-ed and reviewed regarding that matter. lol. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Stay tuned for Niley moments! It's a MUST-READ, I am just sayin'... =)) **

**Thank you for those who reviewed! your reviews totally make my day! **

**_heartvibe,Niley23 Alex,LoveNileyLover,sexynileystories,skatergurl2789_**

**_xonileylooover  
_**


	6. Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

**INNOCENT****  
Chapter 6: ****Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**__**  
**__**I thought I had you figured out**__**  
**__**Something's gone terribly wrong**__**  
**__**You're all I wanted**___

___**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**__**  
**__**I thought I had you figured out**__**  
**__**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**__**  
**__**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NO ONE'S POV**_**  
**_

Nick went to the nearest bar to drink. He saw Miley's video scandal and he cannot believe what she was doing, all this time. He was disappointed and half of him was jealous of the guy who was nailing her, he should be the one doing that to her. He sat on the stool at the bar island and ordered beer. He was surprised to see a certain brunette from the dance floor, dancing sexily as men started to circle around her. He watched her while gulping his beer. Her hips swayed flawlessly and a guy started to grab her from behind and grinded himself against her ass. Nick didn't like it but it looks like she liked it since she danced and rubbed against the guy while raising her hands up and throwing them in the air. Another guy went in front of her as she got left at the dance floor. He grabbed her butt and raised her up against his groin, her legs parted as he disgustingly made a pumping motion towards her parted legs, Miley groaned and grind against him.

Miley loved dancing and getting every guy's attention, she loves being touched by these horny guys and she loves flirting with them. It's her way of escaping her own fucked life.

Nick started to feel his pants tighten up, his package, wanting to be freed and touched by the gorgeous lady in the dance floor he calls his ex-girlfriend. He never felt this strong feeling of need to have her skin against his, he was always the guy who could control these kind of urges. He still sat at the bar as nasty men touched her and danced with her and she didn't mind. Miley was enjoying it and she was horny. She stopped dancing for a while as a guy pulled her towards a table. When Nick didn't notice her anymore, he started searching. He licked his lips when he saw her on a dimly lit corner and she was giving the guy a head. He should be walking towards them to stop her, but instead, he watched her do it like a pro and he can't help but get jealous. He sat close to their table and watched her closely. The guy moaned and Miley went up smiling. The guy made her stand up in front of him. He raised her and sat her on the table. The guy zipped his pants close and then he nibbled her neck, eeew, nasty. He wanted to go there and replace the guy. He's so so hot for Miley, he wouldn't let the night end without f*cking her. The guy finished and left Miley breathing heavily on top of the table. Nick approached her with a mischievous smile and her eyes got wide, totally surprised at the person in front of her. She was still seated on top of the table with her legs spread apart, hanging by the edge of the table. He touched her arms, gently caressing her smooth skin. He nibbled her neck and whispered in her ear.

_"I saw everything, baby. I'm so hard for you. I want you. I want you so bad."_

Miley smiled and looked in his eyes; she was so drunk that she can't believe that Nick was seducing her.

_"You want me?"_

_"Yes. I need you."_

_"Dance with me first."_

He nodded and she led him on the dance floor.

She danced sexily against him and he responded by dancing and watching her boobs and butt as he touched her. He wasn't a good dancer but he wasn't bad either. He just followed her lead, swaying his hips with hers. She turned around so her back would be against him. She guided his hands on different spots on her body as she grinded her butt on his hard-on. Nick groaned. He wanted to get inside her already. He whispered in her ear, _"I'm so hard for you, Miley."_ Miley turned around and kissed him so hard that it's painful to breathe. They immediately went to a hotel. They got in the elevator; Nick pushed her against the wall and attacked her lips with his own. Their tongues got united and they explored each corner of their mouths until the elevator door opened and they walked towards their room. Nick sat on the edge of the bed as Miley stood in front of him. She took off his shirt and knelt down to take off his pants. His bulge was so hard in his underwear. She took off the barrier and nearly salivated when she saw it again. It's been a year since she saw it.

_"Oh my God..."_

Miley did her job down there, tasting him and pleasing him before Nick pulled her up. He looked in her eyes and took off her dress. Her breasts got exposed and he stared at her while caressing her arm. She blushed a bit and Nick stood up to cup her cheeks.

_"You're still beautiful... You're perfect."_

Miley felt happy and relieved. None of the guys who had sex with her recently, had told her she's beautiful. It's always different compliments. It was always him who makes her feel beautiful, it's still him. It made her feel emotional because tears escaped from her eyes and Nick got worried. He caressed Miley's face and he and held her in his arms.

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"We shouldn't do this."_

_"Don't you want it?"_

_"I do. It's just... not you. I can't do this to you. I'm fucked up. I make out with random guys. I do drugs, I smoke, I cut myself, and I'm addicted to sex. I can't drag you into this."_

_"It's okay. Let's just forget about everything for a while."_

_"Nick..."_

Nick crashed his lips on Miley's and he touched her affectionately, holding onto her like his life depended on her. His love was evident in the intense kiss where they kept tugging each other's lips. He pushed her on the bed and he got on top of her. He kissed her eyes, nose, lips, cheeks, and she felt like he was leaving a burning trail of kisses; she never had been kissed like that for a long time. Nick kissed her lips again and went lower. Miley gasped as she re-lived those steamy nights with Nick and how he could please her every f*cking way. Nick explored her body and she arched her back as she felt his warm hands against her hot skin. He tasted her and all she did was moan and squirm, she never moaned like that before. It's been so long since he last did this, but she still tastes wonderful, still the same. Her breathing became deeper and faster as Nick buried his face in between her shaky legs. The moment their bodies became one, she held onto him tight. Nick grunted and she moaned and screamed as she felt really good. No one has made her feel this way except Nick. They are like puzzle pieces that fit together. He was her antidote. With him, she felt satisfied, as if nothing else mattered in the world. She didn't think of drugs, blades, cigarettes, clubs, alcohol, and other guys. All she could think of is this ex-boyfriend of hers; driving her crazy with every thrust he gave her, showing her how much he loves her. He was all that she needed all this time, she didn't feel alone; she felt love, passion, and pleasure. They both reached their peaks and screamed each other's name. Miley's chest rose up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Nick rolled up to her side and he tried to catch his breath too. Few moments later, Nick faced Miley and kissed her forehead. This is it, she thought. A tear fell from her eye. Nick quickly wiped it away.

_"Shhh... What's wrong, baby?"_

_"Are you leaving?"_

Another tear fell from her eye, and he wiped it again.

_"Who said that I would leave you?"_

Miley's heart soared; she didn't expect him to stay. Jake always leaves her alone in the hotel after their night sessions and she's scared that Nick might leave her too after having sex with her. She smiled as happy tears filled her eyes.

He kissed her lovingly and engulfed her in his arms. She nuzzled her face on his chest, loving his manly scent.

_"Have a good sleep, Mi."_

Miley was the first one to wake up next morning. She saw Nick sleeping soundly next to her. She cant help but think about their sex last night. It was her best ever, but she knew that she can't be attached to Nick, not now where her life is so fucked up. She has to leave before he asks some questions. She slowly got out of bed and grabbed her underwear and dress and wore them. She went in the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She went back in the room and saw his sleeping figure. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at him. She leaned down and caressed his curls, smiling as she felt his hair on her fingertips. She kissed his cheek lovingly.

_"I love you"_ she whispered before she stood up and quietly exited the room with her aching heart. She wanted to stay with him. Heck, she'd stay with him forever, but he didn't deserve someone miserable like her.

* * *

**AN: Oh my God, most intense chapter ever! so, there you go! It's the start of the Niley chapters hahaha. I told you it's worth the wait. =] So... tell me what you think... Was it too much? hahahaha **

**PLEASE TELL ME AND REVIEW =]  
**

_**xonileylooover**_

**PS. thank you for those who reviewed =]**


	7. You make me love you

**INNOCENT****  
Chapter 6: You make me love you**

_**I probably shouldn't say this**__**  
**__**But at times I get so scared**__**  
**__**When I think about the previous**__**  
**__**Relationship we shared**_

_**It was awesome but we lost it**__**  
**__**It's not possible for me not to care**__**  
**__**And now we're standing in the rain**__**  
**__**But nothing's ever gonna change**__**  
**__**Until you hear, my dear**_

_**The 7 things I hate about you!**__**  
**__**The 7 things I hate about you, oh you**__**  
**__**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**__**  
**__**You love me, you like her**__**  
**__**You make me laugh, you make me cry**__**  
**__**I don't know which side to buy**_

_**Your friends, they're jerks**__**  
**__**When you act like them, just know it hurts**__**  
**__**I wanna be with the one I know**__**  
**__**And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do**__**  
**__**You make me love you**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NO ONE'S POV**_**  
**_

She took a cab to her place and went inside her bathroom for a nice shower. She was dirty, a dirty girl and he didn't deserve her. She changed into comfy sweats and checked her phone. She got 10 missed calls from Nick, 5 texts from Nick and 1 from Anna, the girl is acting like she's a sweet angel, like she has nothing to do with the leaked video.

_"Hey babe, party later. Jake in the house, lots of alcohol and yummy stuff -AnnaO"_

Miley rolled her eyes and replied.

_"I can't. Study. Study. Study. -MileyS"_

The girl didn't bother her anymore, and Miley felt relieved. She doesn't want to be with that girl anymore. She had a talk with the guy from her college, the guy who Anna was talking to when Miley saw her. The guy admitted that Anna paid him to distribute the video, and he said sorry, he was in desperate need of money because his mom was sick. Anyway, Miley didn't know what's happening to herself after that night with Nick, she suddenly stopped all her bad vices, although she still smoked, it's still once or twice a day only. There was a day that she didn't even smoke. She tried to ignore Nick, and he was very oblivious to it. Miley shoved herself to studying, it's the best thing she could do to forget those things, so she got high grades that week.

She also talked to Demi about her night with Nick.

_"Oh my God, shut up! You're kidding, right!"_

Demi has this shocked look on her face as if someone just told her that she's now in Mars.

_"I'm not gonna make-up things like this, Dem! This is serious matter!"_

_"Oh my God, you f*cking had sex with Nick..."_

_"Yes, and now I can't stand being in a room with him."_

_"Why not? You were a couple back then."_

_"It's just that, he's so good and he made me satisfied. I just can't do it with him again; it scares me that I liked it. No, I loved it. I freaking loved our sex and I can't do this to him. Not him, I can't play with him like what I do with Jake. Nick isn't a play toy. He's real, he's serious, he's a different case, and I can't drag him into this."_

_"Just tell him to leave you alone."_

_"Demi, you know Nick! He won't give up. Especially now that something happened between us."_

_"Well, call someone to kill him so you won't be problematic about this anymore."_

_"Very funny, Demi."_

_Demi's always the cheerful person. She doesn't want her friends to feel bad even though they're at their worst. She's the one who'd crack jokes and be sarcastic about any problem, that's why she is Miley's bestfriend, because Miley's life is full of drama._

_"Just do what you think is right."_

_"Right now, I'm thinking that I should hide in my room for the rest of my life instead of having everybody hate me."_

The bell rang, indicating that next class is going to start.

_"I gotta go, Mi... Say hi to Nick for me, will ya?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

Miley rolled her eyes as she waved goodbye to her best friend.

It was the same day when Nick followed her to the parking lot. He was hiding behind the cars and he waited until she got inside her car, then he ran towards it and slipped inside the passenger seat before she could lock the door.

_"NICK!"_ Miley exclaimed with her eyes wide at him. Nick nearly laughed at her expression but he just shrugged.

_"You scared me! You almost gave me a heart attack!"_

_"I'm sorry! I just wanted to talk to you."_

_"We have NOTHING to talk about."_

_"Yes there is. That night was something. I know it wasn't just sex. You know it deep inside you."_

_"I don't want you, Nick."_

Nick didn't believe her. There was no way in hell that he would believe that statement after what happened that night, it was a bliss, he loved it so much that it had hurt when he woke up the next morning without Miley in his arms. He took her face in his hands and made an eye to eye contact with her.

_"Then tell me you don't love me."_

_"Nick..."_

_"Just tell me."_

_"I... I don't know."_

Tears fell from her eyes continuously and Nick wiped them. She didn't want him to see her so vulnerable, but he could se through her. It's like; she's transparent in his eyes. Their eyes met and she felt a burning sensation in between her legs. It's funny how he does these things to her.

_"I don't know myself anymore."_

_"Shhh, it's alright."_

_"We'll talk some other time, I promise. I just need to be alone right now, please?"_

Nick shrugged as he caressed her face, really loving the feeling of touching Miley's smooth skin.

_"How can I resist you?"_

He smiled warmly and wiped her tears before kissing her forehead.

_"Call me whenever you need me, I'll be there in a second."_

_"Thanks"_

Nick went out of the car and watched her drive away.

Miley can't seem to get Nick off her mind. She wanted him, she loves him. She can't say it because she didn't want him to hate her. She wanted to fix herself first.

She went home and tried to study but she can't focus. There's only one way to get rid of these feelings. Before she even realized what she's doing, she gulped the light brown liquid from its bottle. She felt good as she tasted it, and yearned for more. She was in a bar and was sitting on the stool along the bar island as she drank beer instead of dancing. She wanted to forget everything. She didn't want to run to Anna's house for sex or drugs, she didn't like to smoke or cut herself, she figured out that drinking is safer.

Nick Jonas stepped inside the familiar bar, he was about to get himself drunk when he saw a very drunk Miley on the island. She started to gulp another bottle when Nick stopped her.

_"What the hell, Miley?"_

_"Nick! Join me!"_

She was very unaware of what's happening around her and her words slurred as she talked. He paid for the bill and quickly carried her out of the bar.

_"Oh yeah, baby! Bring me home and let's have some good, wild, hard sex until we die!"_

_"Shhh! Miley, keep quiet!"_

Finally he got her inside his car. He drove to his house with a giggling and annoying Miley in his passenger seat. He carried her in his house and brought her to his room. He sat her in his bathroom and took off her coat, socks, and boots. He took off her bracelets and other stuff until all that was left was her panties and tank top. He searched for a nice pair of shorts in his closet and a white v neck shirt. She said she felt comfy with these. He went back and dressed her. Good thing she already vomited on the toilet before he made her wear the clothes. He washed her mouth and brought her to the bed. He went back in the bath room and came back with a wet towel that he later used for rubbing Miley's hot reddish skin. He soon made her drink two glasses of water and some Advil. He let her rest in his bed and he covered her with the comforter.

_"I love you Nick"_

He glanced at her sleep-talking state. He smiled and sat on the bed while watching her and gently caressing her face.

_"I know you do. I love you too"_

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips then he heard her whisper.

_"Don't leave"_

He held her hand and stared at her with pure love in his eyes.

_"I won't..."_

He slipped himself next to her and he held her in his arms as he fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: awww... I love you guys haha. thank you for the awesome reviews. You guys are the awesome-est readers! You always make my day complete =]**

**thanks for my reviewers(ch5-6): **

**_heartvibe,fallingstar2008,sexynileystories,skatergurl2789,xmileylovex_**

**for those of you who reviewed every chapter, thank you so much. I hope you all liked this new chapter. ;]**

**REVIEW please and thank you! **

**BTW. I was gone for like... a few hours to school and I missed everything! well, let's have a recap...**

**Billy Ray and Tish NO DIVORCE, Miley and her dad reconnecting(sweetest thing ever), Miley's parents moving out of their house(OK THAT'S WEIRD. lol),**

**JASHLEY breakup, Demi going out with friends again =], more JELENA/JUSTINA news O.o, ****Liam and Amanda Bynes, ****SELENA's WHO SAYS! I love the song! and a few days ago... Demi got back to twitter! yay! **

**_xonileylooover_**


	8. You'll see the light

**INNOCENT**

**Chapter 8: **_**After you clear your eyes, you'll see the light**_

_**After you clear your eyes**__**  
**__**You'll see the light**__**  
**__**Somewhere in the darkness**__**  
**__**After the rain has gone**__**  
**__**You'll feel the sun come**__**  
**__**And though it seems your sorrow never ends**__**  
**__**Someday it's gonna make sense**___

_**

* * *

**_

**NO ONE'S POV**

Next day, Miley woke up with a headache. She sat up and groaned to find it gotten worse. She curled up and hugged her knees while placing her face on top of her knees. She felt someone rub her back and the same person handed her a cup of coffee. He wrapped his arms around her as she sipped on the cup of coffee, and made her bite from his home-made tuna sandwich.

_"You'll feel fine in no time."_

Miley was still groggy and sleepy but she obliged as Nick brought the sandwich near her mouth and she ate it.

Few minutes after finishing her coffee and sandwich, Nick pushed Miley gently on the bed and he placed back the covers on top of her.

_"Why are you helping me, Nick?"_

He smiled at her and caressed her hair. She already knew the reason, it's just so hard for her to accept it and let him be.

_"Because I care for you, Mi."_

Miley smiled and held his hand, never want to let him leave her. She finally gave up, she gave up her doubts that she isn't good enough for him.

_"Thank you..."_

He kissed her forehead and he caressed her cheek, letting her rest. He cannot believe that Miley finally broke down the walls that protect her from every person who tries to get to know her. He finally got the chance to get in her life. He noticed her vulnerability and he wanted to change that. He wanted to fix her so she could be a better person.

Few hours later, Miley woke up to find herself in Nick's bedroom. The last time she'd been here was when they broke up. She sat up and she wasn't feeling bad anymore. She went to the bathroom and she smiled at the memory when Nick and her used to have sex in there. She splashed her face with cold water and took some of it in her mouth. She felt a little dizzy and she was thankful for the pair of arms that held her from behind to support her before she faints. Nick carried her bridal style towards the bed and he sat her on top of it. He then arranged the pillows so she could lean back on it.

_"You're probably just hungry. I'll be right back, okay?"_

Miley nodded and hugged the pillow as Nick went out of the room.

When Nick walked back in the room, Miley wasn't in the bed. He saw the light from the bathroom so he placed the tray of food on his side table before heading there. He saw Miley crying as she squatted on the toilet bowl and she was throwing up. He immediately pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back as he let her throw up. When he thought she's finished, he helped her stand up and walk to the sink to let her rinse her mouth with mouth wash. He carried her again to the bed and sat her there. He wiped her tears and then placed the tray in front of her. Miley looked up at him and shook her head, implying that she doesn't want to eat.

_"You need to eat, Mi."_

_"I'll throw up."_

_"Throw up if you need to. Your stomach needs food, that's why you're feeling sick. We'll do it slowly, is that alright?"_

_"Fine..."_

Nick dipped the spoon in the soup, pulled it up, and blew on it before placing it in between Miley's lips. Miley sipped the soup and it tasted delicious.

_"How does it taste?"_

_"Delicious..."_

Miley smiled and Nick smiled back. He gave her another spoonful.

_"I cooked all these just for you, so you gotta eat them."_

Miley chuckled.

_"I think I'm forced to eat these."_

Nick laughed a bit as he gave her another.

_"You like it anyway... Just tell me if you feel sick."_

Miley nodded and sipped the soup. After emptying the soup bowl, he then twisted the fork as the pasta went around it and he slipped it inside Miley's open mouth.

_"God, it's delicious, Nick."_

_"It's chicken Carbonara. I always knew you loved white sauce more than red sauce."_

He gave her another, and another, and made her drink water whenever she liked until she emptied the plate.

_"Mmm... It tastes so delicious, I feel like I'm in heaven."_

Nick giggled and he wiped her mouth with the tissue paper.

Nick brought the used plates and utensils downstairs and he went back in the room to find Miley still sitting on the bed. He sat beside her and took her hand in his'.

_"Care to explain what happened last night?"_

She looked up to his eyes, using her blue eyes to persuade him with her truthful excuse.

_"I just have a lot of things in my mind, and I figured that drinking might help me. I don't want to smoke, do drugs, have sex, and make out with random guys anymore, but I have to escape."_

_"You can't escape from your problems, Mi."_

_"I know... I'm stupid."_

_"You're not."_

Nick caressed her cheek and looked into her lovely eyes.

_"You're just being Miley."_

He smiled and she smiled back at him.

_"And I love you..."_

Miley's smile faded. She's been dreading to hear that since she woke up. It's just wasn't the right time for this.

_"Don't... I'm no good for you."_

_"I don't care."_

_"I'm broken, my family is a mess, I tried everything to make my parents notice me and make me stop from my rebellion."_

Tears fell from her eyes, her heart was breaking. She wants him, she needs him, but there are pretty girls out there who are better than her.

_"Is that what these is all about? You want them to stop you?"_

She closed her eyes, this is it, she's gonna blow her secret and he would think it's crazy, and then he would leave her.

_"Yes, and it's stupid. I have to do it to make someone notice me, to feel that someone cares for me."_

Nick cupped her cheeks, looking her in the eyes, fighting the urge to smash her lips against hers.

_"Look at me... It's not going to work, Mi. You're just ruining your life. In the end, you'll be the one who'll get affected, not them. You'll be the one who'll suffer."_

_"I want to change, Nick, but I can't turn my back on drinking, smoking, drugs, and sex. I'm addicted, Nick."_

_"I'll fix you. I'll help you stop. I won't leave you."_

Miley broke down in sobs as she buried her face on his chest.

_"I love you, Nick, but I don't want you to be in my crazy world."_

_"I'll fix everything. No cigarettes, drugs, sex, alcohol. I'd tie you down if I have to."_

_"Nick..."_

Miley laughed in her tears, feeling happy that someone would do that to her, that someone actually cares.

_"It's not true that no one cares about you. I've been wanting to get inside your head for a long time, I wanted to help you, now I won't waste my chance."_

_"Help me fix myself, Nick?"_

_"It would be my pleasure."_

He kissed her lips gently and Miley felt her heart flutter. Their tongues got in a fiery battle and her skin was hot against him. He held her tight in his arms, wanting to have her body against him.

_"You're always right."_

_"No I'm not. I was wrong when we broke up and I didn't fight for you."_

Miley smiled and hugged him.

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

Nick kissed her forehead gently.

_"So what's for dessert?"_

Miley smiled up at him and bit her lip as she stared at his lovely lips. Nick leaned and kissed her, their tongues met and they fought for dominance. Miley pulled back and rested her head on his chest. Nick pulled her legs and made her sit sidewards on his lap.

_"Nicky?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I smell bad."_

Nick chuckled, admiring her sense of humor.

_"Yeah, you do."_

_"Can I take a bath?"_

_"Sure... I'll fill the tub, baby."_

Nick left a kiss on top of her head before going to the bathroom. He went back to the room to bring Miley to the tub. Miley plunged in the warm water-filled tub and felt relaxed. She took a bath and changed into Nick's clothes before sitting back and joining Nick on the bed.

_"What's your plan for today?"_

_"Would you like to stay here for a few nights? I just figured out that you need someone with you for a while, while you're starting to move on."_

_"As long as I'll be with you, I think I'm gonna be fine."_

Miley smiled, Nick kissed her and they cuddled on the bed.

_"Are you my boyfriend now?"_

_"Only if you want to be my girl again..."_

_"Are you sure? I mean, you won't have the chance to turn back, I don't want you to regret this."_

_"I won't have regrets having you."_

Miley smiled warmly, feeling happy that someone actually cares for her, that someone loves her.

* * *

**AN: Hey thank you so much for reviewing! especially to the ones who reviewed every chapter, but I love you all!**

**AND OF COURSE... I won't forget my readers who increased the number of hits for this story =], just try to post reviews once in a while. thank you!  
**

**I really hope you liked this chapter... **

**I still haven't figured out how I'm going to end this though =/ but I'll be able to figure it out sooner. **

**Please REVIEW again! thank you!**

_**xonileylooover**_


	9. Take away the pain

**INNOCENT**

**Chapter 9: ****Take away the pain**

_**I run my fingers through your hair**__**  
**__**And watch the lights go out**__**  
**__**Just keep your beautiful eyes on me**_

_**Gonna strike this match tonight**__**  
**__**Lead me up the staircase**__**  
**__**Won't you whisper soft and slow**__**  
**__**I'd love to hate it**__**  
**__**But you make it like a fireworks show**_

_**Drop everything now**__**  
**__**Meet me in the pouring rain**__**  
**__**Kiss me on the sidewalk**__**  
**__**Take away the pain**_

_**'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NO ONE'S POV**

Everyone stared at them when they stepped on the school ground holding hands. Miley was aware that these people around her are staring at them, most probably, staring at her. They are like disgusted or something. She didn't want those reactions; it has DRAMA written all over it. Nick was just cool with everything; he wrapped an arm around Miley's shoulder and held her close, reassuring her that everything will be fine. He placed a kiss on her temple as he walked with her towards their lockers, totally ignoring every looks and stares.

Demi saw them. She was their number one fan ever since they were a couple back then. Who am I kidding; she was the Nick's bridge to Miley since they were in high school. She felt happy when they got together back then and felt devastated when they broke up. Now that she thought that Niley would be back in no time and she saw them together as a happy couple for the first time after 2 years, she literally screamed and ran towards them.

_"Oh my God! I knew it! You two would be together! I knew it!"_

_"Uhhh, okay Demz..."_

_"So how did you guys fix this?"_

_"Do you really want to know, Demi?"_

It was Nick who asked but Miley was the one who gave her THE LOOK.

_"Okay, eeeww, I think I get the idea."_

Miley and Nick just laughed and Nick kissed Miley's cheek, lingering for a while to feel his lips on her smooth soft skin a little longer. Demi sighed at her two best friends, totally feeling like she was cupid while watching their cuteness.

_"Awww... You two are so cute!"_

Demi squealed. She's like a balloon that's ready to burst because of her happiness. She's sporting the usual Demi grin that the couple has gotten used to.

The day went by with almost all of the students eyeing them, but they didn't give a damn. They ignored their stares and they went on with the day totally loving each minute with each other. Who cares what those people think? They know nothing about Nick and Miley, even their past. They don't know how much obstacles the couple had gone through, how much Miley had struggled for this to work out right. She didn't want to mess this up, it was her last chance with Nick, and she didn't want her previous stupid actions to ruin it.

**Next day lunch time**

Miley excused herself to the comfort room as Nick continued eating his meal in the cafeteria. She walked towards the girls' washroom while all the people in the hallway were staring at her as if she was accused for killing someone.

Miley was peeing in the toilet when one of the girls outside the cubicle started a conversation about her.

_"Did you see that Stewart girl with none other than Nick Grey?" -girl1_

_"Yeah, the slut? I can't believe Nick Gray is dating her! She would just play with him." -girl2_

_"Yeah, maybe she would just like to get in his pants."_

_"Yeah, the other way around. Haha"_

Who are these people to judge her? They don't know anything about her damn life.

_"I guess she'd already done that and made a good job, that's why he's staying with her. Did you hear she's staying at his house? Poor girl, she sells herself so she could buy herself some drugs."_

Okay, that's it; Miley thought. She opened the door of the cubicle and the girls were shocked when they found out that Miley was there.

_"Excuse me. First, it's kinda rude to talk about someone who's in the same room as you. Second, you don't know me, you don't know my life, so f*ck off. Third, Nick and I already had a 3 year relationship back then; you don't know how much we've been through."_

Miley exited the room to go straight to Nick but a guy named Justin came up to her when she was walking down the hall to the cafeteria.

_"Hey there Ms. Miley."_

The guy was hot and older but he looks like a pervert.

_"Uh, hi... Bye..."_

Miley continued walking but Justin pulled her arm. Uh-oh, Miley thought. She tried to pull back her arm but he tightened the grip.

_"You're not going anywhere!"_

_"What do you want!"_

_"You and me in a hotel room."_

_"That's not gonna happen!"_

Miley tried to pull her arm from his grip but he won't let go. He's asking her to have sex with her, he freaking wanted to have sex with her as if she was a prostitute. The students around them didn't even bother helping her, they were more like supporting the Justin guy because it's what they've known her for. They've seen the video, the video of her dancing wildly, drinking uncontrollably, smoking salvia, and having sex. It implied that she's like a bad girl, or worse, a prostitute. It made sense, though, they think that she's having sex for money so that she could pay and go to clubs and buy drugs. She cried; what had she done to herself? She wasn't the carefree, innocent, southern girl she was known for. In this college, she's known as a druggie, slut, player, every word that has something to do with ruining a life.

_"Let go of me! It hurts!"_

_"Not before I get what I want!"_

Miley pushed him and hit his chest but it's no use since she's too small and weak against him.

_"Let go of me!"_

The people just laughed at her. Great! These people must be crazy! She thought.

_"Why? You're the slut, right? You do things with random guys. Isn't this normal to you? Hell, I'd even pay you for a night."_

Nick got bored while waiting, so he went out of the cafeteria, wondering why Miley's taking so long. He saw the commotion on the hallway and immediately noticed Miley being gripped by one of the students named Justin.

Anger pulsed in his veins. He doesn't ever want to see Miley crying, especially if the one who made her cry was a stranger, because a stranger shouldn't judge her. He doesn't want Miley being hurt by anybody; he'd take a bullet for her.

_"Let go of her!"_

All eyes looked at him and Justin smirked.

_"I was just trying to tell your so called slut to meet me later for a night in a hotel."_

Nick's veins throbbed. He doesn't want anybody treating the ladies like a piece of crap. Even if the lady was a killer, murderer, prostitute, a woman should not be disrespected, most especially if the woman was innocent. That's what it took for Nick to punch the guy squarely on the jaw which made the guy land on the floor.

_"Nick!"_

He heard Miley's voice, that's the time his temper calmed down. Miley wrapped her arms around his waist, holding onto him, silently telling him how thankful she was for saving her, but implying that she doesn't agree to violence. He finally calmed down and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, swearing that he'll never let any guy disrespect her again.

_"Don't you ever disrespect a girl again!" _He said towards the hurting jerk on the floor. The guy totally deserved it. He was being an asshole.

_"If I found out that someone's messing with Miley, you should be warned. You don't know what I could do to you."_

That's true, Nick knows some officials in their college, and his family is one of the richest in their town. He could do anything to anyone who tries to harm his loved-ones. He WOULD do anything just to keep Miley safe. Like I said, he'd take a bullet for her.

_"You okay, Mi?"_

He held her tight and kissed her forehead as they walked out of the school building and to the parking lot. She nodded and he rubbed her back gently. They got inside Nick's car and he faced the passenger seat as he gently caressed her face. He kissed her lips tenderly and Miley kissed back.

_"It's okay, baby. No one's going to hurt you."_

He wiped Miley's tears and caressed her cheek. Her eyes showed a hint of doubt, doubt to herself, and he noticed it immediately.

_"Why do you even want me? I'm the school slut. People think I don't deserve you."_

_"You're not a slut, you're my Miley. I don't care what they think. They don't know you. They don't know us. I love you, okay. I won't let that happen again."_

_"It hurts being the topic of their conversations, especially if they're talking bad things about you."_

_"Don't mind them. Don't let them ruin your life."_

_"I love you my Nicky."_

Miley leaned and kissed him passionately, their tongues entwined and twisted together as she held her arms around his neck. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer as the kiss became deeper. His tongue brushing against hers was the most amazing thing he ever felt, well, except for making love with her. They pulled back and smiled, eyes twinkling for each other, sparks flying as they stared in each other's eyes.

_"I love you too, Mi."_

Nick pulled away from her, caressed her cheek and gave her words of assurance that everything will be alright, before he drove out of the school campus.

Miley turned on the radio and slipped in a Taylor Swift CD, she started singing along with the CD and Nick kept rolling his eyes whenever she'd sing at the top of her lungs, but deep inside, he actually liked it -no, loved it. He loves everything about her. He wished he could just stop driving and watch her sing instead, but she'd stop and ask her to stop staring because she gets conscious that much. He knew her very well, he knew her better than herself.

"_Drop everything now__  
__Meet me in the pouring rain__  
__Kiss me on the sidewalk__  
__Take away the pain__  
__'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile"_

Miley looked sideways towards Nick and smiled at him. He smiled back and Miley felt butterflies in her stomach, seeing him smile makes her heart flutter and her eyes melt.

_"Get me with those BROWN eyes, baby__  
__As the lights go down__  
__Something that'll haunt me when you're not around__  
__'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile"_

Miley lowered down the volume so she could talk to Nick.

_"Can we go buy ice cream for dessert, pretty please?"_

_"Alright, baby. Anything you want."_

Miley smiled widely and turned back the volume up, singing her heart out, and he didn't complain. That's the way he loves her.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry for the late update! I'm starting to get busy because school term's gonna end soon and finals is coming. gaaahh... I've got loads of projects and assignments piled up so please bear with me. I promise I won't fail to upload at least one chapter a week. Please be patient. =] Thank you!**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! Special thanks to those who review constantly every chapter =] I hope I'll get more reviews. I love reading your reviews, they make my day happy. =) Make me happy and I'll give you rewards like updating faster or something... =] if I'll get 10 reviews for this chapter, I'll make a big effort and post an update tomorrow. If not, then it's okay, I just don't know when I will be able to post it, I'll still post it whenever I'm free. =] **

**SO please REVIEW =] THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I already have a good idea of an ending... I just have to allot time to write it. haha.  
**

_**xonileylooover**_


	10. The story of us

**INNOCENT**

**Chapter 10: The story of us**

_**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
People would say, "they're the lucky ones"  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on**_

_**Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fall out  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up I can't break through**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

_"Miley, I told you, you could only have a maximum of 3 sticks a day."_

Miley pouted, they were arguing over her cigarettes. They agreed that she could only smoke a maximum of 3 sticks a day, and it should be outside the house, outside the school building, just far away from Nick because he has a low grade of asthma. They also agreed that Miley should brush her teeth or eat minty candies after smoking, and shower herself with perfume that Nick personally chose himself.

_"Can I just have a last one? Please?"_

She used her puppy dog face and Nick groaned. He parked the car in front of his house and they got off the car.

_"Please, Nicky?"_

_"No..."_

Miley walked up with him towards the door. He slipped the key and twisted the knob then they got in. Miley whined and sighed as she sat on the couch. Nick chuckled at her childishness and he sat beside her.

_"Good girls get good rewards, baby girl."_

_"Like wha-"_

Before she could even finish, Nick brought his lips to hers. He tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her face closer to him. His other hand moved around her waist, setting it there. He pulled her close to his hard but lean body. His lips parted hers and he darted his tongue inside, exploring every corner of her mouth. Their tongues met for a heated battle as he pushed her down on the couch so she would be lying down and he would be crushing her dynamite body with his own. Her hands made its way towards the hem of his shirt, tugging it gently so she could feel his hot skin on her fingertips. She straddled him between her legs as he took her tongue and delicately sucked it, she did the same to him, earning moans from each other. His hand went to her front and he tugged the hem of her shirt upwards as he kissed and sucked on her jaw and neck. Nick brought his lips to her sweet spot and sucked on it gently, marking his territory while she moaned loud. He got his hand pushing up her shirt to reveal her toned stomach and a sexy red bra with the lock on the front. He admired her sexy body and he started kissing on her stomach, then her breasts. He took off her shirt and her bra. Her back arched as he fondled her breasts and showered them with kisses. He loved how he makes her moan, squirm, and reach her orgasm by just doing these to her.

**Few minutes later**

Miley was giggling on the couch. She was topless and Nick loves it. He was lying on the couch topless and Miley was on top of him, cuddled on his chest, and his polo was draped around her back, keeping her warm. He nuzzled his face on her hair.

_"Hmmm, you smell so good, I'm getting hard again."_

Miley giggled again, amazed by how horny she makes him.

_"We should totally do this more often, it's better than smoking."_

_"As long as it'll keep you away from those cigarettes."_

_"Alright, I want to smoke right now."_

_"Alrighty then."_

He squeezed her in his arms as he kissed her with passion.

* * *

Nick and Miley were riding in his car, it was a Friday night and they were on their way home.

_"People from school aren't staring me down anymore."_

_"I was quite kinda scary, aren't I?"_

_"Yeah, you scared them real good."_

_"It's Friday night, what movie are we going to watch tonight?"_

_"It's more of what position are we gonna try tonight while watching porn."_

_"No-no-no. I said we're going to watch a real movie tonight, no sex even though I want to screw you now in the middle of the street in that little outfit of yours."_

Miley smirked; she was wearing a tight school uniform with a short skirt that ended 5 inches above her knees, which made Nick give her his coat that ended just exactly below her knees. Miley loved his over protectiveness, though.

_"Could we go to the doctor's tomorrow? I'm feeling something."_

He scrunched up his eyebrows out of curiosity.

_"What's wrong, baby?"_

_"I think I'm pregnant."_

Nick stopped the car, his eyes wide, staring at her in full shock, and she burst out laughing real hard, holding her tummy.

_"That was priceless!"_

_"That's not even funny, Miley!"_

He released the break and continued driving, his temper hot on her heels. He just kept quiet and still with his eyes on the road as Miley laughed, her laughter soon faded.

_"Hey, you're not mad, aren't you?"_

The trip to his house was silent and Miley was mentally cursing herself. They got in the house and Nick was still quiet, it's starting to worry Miley. He placed the paper bags of the food they bought on their way home, they ate silently and it's killing her, its killing her that she'd made him mad at her. She should've known better not to use that matter as a joke. Maybe he was expecting a child, their baby, but she ruined it.

Nick got in bed first with his back facing her, she was hesitant to lay beside him but she still did it, anyway.

_"Nick?"_

No answer.

_"Nick please, talk to me."_

Tears started to flood her eyes.

_"Nicky?"_

She wrapped an arm around him while sobbing silently.

_"I... I'm s... sorry... I won't joke like that again. It's fine with me if you want to get me pregnant, just don't get mad anymore. If you want a baby, we can. We'll make love without protection and I'll give you a baby. Just don't get mad..."_

Nick was still quiet, quite upset. Miley got up and out of the bed. Nick heard the closet opening and he heard a large thud. He immediately spun himself back to see what Miley's doing.

_"Mi?"_

He saw her getting her clothes from the closet and placing them in her luggage box.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"It's done; it's too late, isn't it? I've disappointed you again, I made you mad. I don't deserve to be here. I'm gonna go, I'm sorry."_

Nick walked towards her and held her hands.

_"You're not going anywhere."_

Miley closed her eyes and Nick kissed her lips gently. She opened her eyes and Nick caressed her cheek while wrapping an arm around her waist.

_"I'm not mad. I was upset but I'm not mad at you."_

_"Sorry..."_

Nick smiled warmly while looking in her eyes, slightly thinking what would it feel like if he didn't do anything to stop her from leaving.

_"I overreacted."_

_"It was supposed to be a joke; I didn't mean to hurt you. I should've thought better not to use that matter as a joke."_

_"I just thought it was true."_

_"Do you want it to be true? We could make it happen, you know." _

_"Nah, I'm not ready, but if it comes, though, you gotta tell me, okay?"_

_"You're amazing, you know that?"_

_"Of course I am."_

Nick smirked and he kissed her as he took her to the couch and made her sit on his lap.

_"So what were you saying? Are you really sick?"_

Miley bit her lip, she didn't want to talk about it anymore but she doesn't want keeping secrets.

_"I was thinking asking my doctor for birth control pills, but if you don't want, it's okay."_

_"No, it's alright. I'm getting tired of condoms. It's much better without them. Just our skin rubbing..."_

Miley laughed and Nick smiled wondering what life would be without hearing Miley's precious laugh.

_"So we'll go tomorrow?"_

_"Yup, I'm excited."_

Miley sighed happily as she felt him pulling down her sleeve so her shoulder would get exposed with the neckline of her v neck shirt, he moaned while kissing her shoulder, loving the softness and scent of her skin.

* * *

**AN: Oh my God. Sorry for the late update. Well, I warned you that if I won't get 10 reviews for chapter 9, I won't post the next chap immediately, and I was so busy this week! Next week will be a lot more like hell. =/ but then again, try to REVIEW and tell me what you think. **

**10 REVIEWS and I will update tomorrow, I promise. I'll do it even though I'm very busy because I love you guys too much. =]**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed for the previous chapter, they still made me smile, but they didn't make it to 10 reviews, so sad, but I really appreciated them! thank you so much!  
**

**please REVIEW and tell me what you think! =]**

_**xonileylooover**_


	11. Did some things you can't speak of

**INNOCENT**

**Chapter 11: ****Did some things you can't speak of**

_**Did some things you can't speak of  
But tonight you live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you had seen what you know now then  
Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days  
When everything out of reach **_

_**Someone bigger brought down to you**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

Miley's phone was ringing, she looked at the screen and the name, "JAKE" flashed on it. She answered it hesitantly, wondering why Jake is interested with her still.

_"Hello?"_

_"Oh how I missed your sexy voice."_

_"What do you want, Jake?"_

_"You and me tonight, Anna's house party, some ecstasy and a sizzling sex with none other than Miley Stewart."_

_"Jake, would you stop calling me, I have a boyfriend."_

_"Really, you? Have a boyfriend?"_

_"Yeah, haven't you heard?"_

_"It doesn't matter, just one night won't hurt. I miss you."_

_"Well it does for me, so don't ever call me again."_

_"Wait, Miley! Okay fine, I was just wondering if we could just hang-out. Just friends going out for a dinner, no sex."_

_"Errr... Okay, how about later?"_

_"Sounds good, I'll meet you at Starbucks, Sunset blvd."_

That was weird. Miley and Jake never shared anything except good sex, but Miley thought that it won't hurt if she'd meet him for coffee.

Miley called Nick and told him that she gotta meet with a friend for a coffee before their date in his place.

Miley fixed herself and took a cab to Starbucks at Sunset blvd., where she and Jake usually do their meet-ups.

_"Hey, Miley!"_

He casually kissed her cheek and they sat opposite each other.

_"I just wanna let you know that I'm so happy you came."_

_"Yeah, but Jake I want this to be the last time that we'll go out together."_

_"But why?"_

_"I already have a boyfriend, he's very protective and I love him so much. I just don't want to cause any trouble."_

_"Oh, alright, can we keep in contact, though? You know, as friends, not fuck buddies."_

_"Sure, Jake!"_

They talked for a while and Miley excused herself to go to the washroom, that's the time when Jake had the chance to slip-in some drug in her coffee before she got the chance to go back. She came back, sipped on her coffee and it just happened, she became dizzy as she drank the cup empty and Jake helped her get up.

_"Oh Miley, it's okay. I know where you live; I'll drive you to your house."_

_"You don't have to do that, just call a cab."_

_"No, don't worry, it's fine."_

_"Okay, thank you."_

Little did she know, there are lots of ideas running in Jake's mind, dirty ones. Jake helped Miley to his car and got her inside, he went to the driver's side and started driving. Miley felt uncomfortably dizzy but she's still conscious, though. Jake stepped on the break as the stop light turned red.

Jake faced Miley's side and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

_"It's getting hot... I'll make you cooler, okay?"_

Jake unzipped her jacket and it revealed her spaghetti strap top with a plunging neckline. He also unzipped her pants but she didn't mind, she was dazed. He slipped his hand in her jeans, smiling evilly as he felt her warmness. The light turned green and Jake got himself off her and drove towards the hotel. The rest was history, Miley was conscious the whole time, but the drug controlled her whole body, meaning, she craved for sex and Jake was the only guy who's with her. Uh-oh.

Miley woke up with a throbbing head and gurgling stomach. She was upset for a while, wondering why she's in a hotel room. _"This can't be..."_ she thought. She turned and scanned the room but saw nobody in there with her. She got off from the bed, only to find out she was naked.

_"Sh*t!"_

She grabbed her clothes scattered on the floor and wore them. She found her bag on the couch and opened it, checking for money, cell phone, and all other stuff she has, they were untouched. She pulled out her phone and the screen says 20 messages received and 100 missed calls. She read the latest text which is from Jake.

_"I had fun last night. You are still good, baby. You're the best girl I ever f*cked in my entire life, you loved me too, that's what I heard from your screams. We should do it again some time. =* -Jake"_

All scenes from yesterday played in Miley's head but most of it was a blur, one thing's for sure, Jake did something to force her have sex, and it f*cking worked. A certain person flashed in her mind, and it made her heart break- NICK. They were supposed to have dinner last night in his house, he must've gone mad and tired waiting for her. She ran out of the hotel to get a cab and she immediately got in. She listened to her latest message from Nick:

_"Baby, please tell me what's wrong, where are you? I'm so worried; you're not returning my calls and texts. Please if you want to be alone, tell me, I'll be okay. Just tell me that you're somewhere safe, please, Mi? I love you. I love you so much, ok? I love you, Mi."_

She cried while listening to his worried tone. She didn't want him to worry, she didn't want him to get hurt like this, they're supposed to have a romantic dinner and she ruined it, all because of her stupidity.

She walked out from the cab and paid for the ride. She walked towards Nick's house but she didn't know what to say to him. Tears filled her blue eyes as she opened the door with the spare key he gave her and there, she saw him sitting asleep on the couch. There were still food on the dining table but she didn't mind it. All she wanted to do is wrap her arms around him, cry on his chest, and beg him to stay with her. She sobbed as she stood in front of him. His eyes slowly opened and he was surprised to see his Miley crying in front of him.

_"Miley?"_

He immediately got up and held her in his arms.

_"Thank God, I thought something bad happened. Oh my God..."_

_"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, please please forgive me, I love you... I love you Nick. I'm sorry!"_

Miley kept saying sorry and Nick became confused, yet curious. He stared in her ocean blue eyes and caressed her face.

_"What happened? What's wrong, Mi?"_

_"I-I can't tell you... You'll hate me... I don't want you to hate me."_

_"I could never hate you baby girl. I love you, you gotta tell me."_

_"I'm scared; you're going to leave me..."_

_"I won't go anywhere, not without you, baby."_

Miley shook in his arms and it worried him. Nick carried the poor girl to his room and he lay her on his bed. He lay beside her and held her to his chest tightly.

_"Promise me that you won't hate me..."_

_"Hey, I promise I won't hate you. Have some rest, we'll talk later."_

Nick gently caressed her hair, comforting her so she would calm down because she's worrying him from the way she's been acting. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, assuring her with his love.

_"Nicky?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay, just go to sleep, baby."_

_"Am I forgiven?"_

_"Of course you are, from the moment you stepped in this house."_

_"I'm sorry I made you wait all night."_

_"It's okay, you made it here, you're safe, that's all I want."_

He brushed his lips on her forehead.

_"Close your eyes, baby girl. Don't be scared, I won't go anywhere."_

Miley slowly closed her eyes.

_"There you go, have some rest. I love you, sweetie."_

He held her tight as he thought of things that would make Miley act like this, but he couldn't pin-point a thing.

Miley woke up with her stomach growling. She felt a pair of her angel's arms around her petite body, and his face was nuzzled on her neck. Despite her hunger, she didn't dare move so the poor boy could sleep, he deserve it since he stayed up all night waiting for her. Few minutes later, he woke up with Miley's stomach vibrating against his hand.

_"Whoa, someone's hungry."_

He chuckled and got up, kissing her lips in the process.

_"Hey, you okay?"_

_"Yeah, just hungry."_

_"Come on, lets have some breakfast."_

Nick brought Miley to the kitchen. Miley sat on the chair as she watched Nick shove the covered plates in the microwave one by one. Few minutes later, Miley was devouring his soup and his homemade meals. Nick chuckled as she stuffed her mouth with food, amazed by how she still looked gorgeous at the eating process.

_"Slow down, Mi... You know you could have all of these yourself, you don't have to hurry."_

_"Sh-orry..."_ Miley said with her mouth full and Nick laughed as he handed her a glass of water.

_"Here, drink this..."_

Miley held the glass to her mouth and drank from it, loving the feeling of water going down her throat.

After they finished eating, Nick walked towards the sink and tossed in the used plates and utensils.

_"Where were you last night?"_

_"I had some shots with Ashley; I got drunk, I'm sorry."_

That's the best lie she'd gathered in her mind, and it seems like he's buying it.

_"You should've called."_

_"I forgot, I got wasted pretty badly."_

_"Are you sure you didn't go to Anna's?"_

_"Of course, not."_

_"That's my good girl."_

_"You're not mad?"_

_"Of course not, should I be mad?"_

_"I was kinda scared you'd kick me out."_

_"I'm not expecting you not to drink; I'm expecting you to control it. You could have some alcohol every once in a while, sweetie."_

_"Thank you, Nicky. You're the best boyfriend ever."_

_"Just because I love you."_

_"I'm really sorry about last night."_

_"It's okay, baby. You're here, now."_

* * *

**AN: THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! **

**sorry for the delayed update, but I told you I would've posted an update earlier if you'll give me 10 reviews. =b But anyway, I'm glad I found a free time with my very busy schedule! just 1 more week to go and I'm a free girl! hahaha pleassseeee I would appreciate it much if I'll be able to read lots of reviews. I love reading them... AGAIN, I MIGHT UPDATE TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY IF I'M HAPPY WITH THE NO. OF REVIEWS. If not, you'll have to wait til I'm free. hahaha but I promise I won't stop updating. It's just... I have so many things to do right now and I have to work hard so I won't fail. LOL thankyou so much for your understanding. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**10 REVIEWS and I'll update tomorrow! =)) **

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	12. This is me swallowing my pride

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW =] THANKS!**

* * *

**INNOCENT**

**Chapter 12: ****This is me swallowing my pride**

_**Maybe this is wishful thinking**__**  
**__**Probably mindless dreaming**__**  
**__**But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right**___

___**I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't**__**  
**__**So if the chain is on your door, I understand**___

___**This is me swallowing my pride**__**  
**__**Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night**__**  
**__**And I go back to December all the time**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

Nick and Miley walked along the hallway to their next class. Nick has his bag slung on his shoulder, his one arm around Miley's waist, and the other one was carrying his books and Miley's books; real gentleman. Demi walked beside them, talking about the new student, Taylor. The girl was a tall blonde, light skinned, blue eyed, and was over-all perfect. She got all the guys drooling for her, but she got quite interested with Nick. She was kinda flirting with him on Literature class and Miley was slightly annoyed but thankful that Nick's a faithful guy. Anyway, they got in their next class and sat beside each other, Miley in the middle. Nick placed a kiss on her temple and rubbed her back as he noticed her quietness.

_"You okay, baby?"_

Miley nodded and smiled warmly. It's been 3 weeks ever since the "Jake incident" and she's been debating with herself if she would tell Nick the whole thing that happened, she just doesn't have the guts to tell him yet.

A curly headed blonde walked in the room and scanned for a vacant seat, she made her way to the vacant seat beside Demi.

_"Hey, is this seat taken?"_

_"Nope"_

Taylor smiled warmly and she sat on the arm chair, she turned to Demi.

_"Hey, I'm Taylor."_

_"Demi"_

Demi smiled back.

_"So, are you new here in L.A.?"_

_"Yeah, I'm studying in the same university in Washington, that's why I didn't have trouble transferring in the middle of a school year."_

_"So, why did you move here?"_

_"Just family matters, my mom remarried and I love her too much to be far from her so I'm here. I stay in a dorm."_

_"Oh cool, we have houses here because basically, we grew up here in L.A."_

The two girls seem to be getting along.

_"Tay, this is Miley and Nick, my two best friends."_

Miley and Nick waved at Taylor, welcoming the girl even though Miley was kinda pissed at her.

_"Oh my God, Miley, I'm sorry I kinda got this thing with Nick this morning, I didn't mean to. Your boyfriend is irresistible. I just get along pretty well with guys." -Tay_

_"I get along with guys much better than girls too." -Miley_

_"Just be careful with people around here, you were lucky that Miley could control herself." -Nick_

Miley smiled and thought that maybe she would like Taylor more than she expected, the girl is a sweetheart, after all.

_"So, do you have a boyfriend?" -Miley_

_"Yeah, his name is Taylor too, but of course he's a guy." -Tay_

_"Oh my God, that's so cool." -Demi_

_"Hey Taylor, do you want to sit with us at lunch?" -Miley_

_"Oh, sure, I was hoping you'd ask me that. I dont like the cliques in this campus, you guys are the best people I've known so far. You're just normal and neutral, and that's what I'm looking for." -Tay_

_"Oh gosh, normal is not a term to describe us, especially Demi, you haven't seen the craziness yet." -Nick_

Miley laughed and Demi pouted at both Nick and Miley.

_"Hey! That's not fair. Tay's the only person who called me normal, so you have to agree, just for once." -Demi_

Miley rolled her eyes and Nick chuckled.

_"Okay fine."_

_"No kidding, you're like the friendliest people here."_

_"Of course we're the best, we're kinda cool and awesome."_

Taylor laughed with them; she thinks she got the place where she wanted to be.

* * *

Miley sat beside Nick in his car, they were on their way to Miley's house where Nick would be spending the night.

_"Is there something bothering your mind, beautiful?"_

_"Nothing..."_

_"I know it's gotta be something, you're chewing your lower lip like a gum, baby. You only do that when you're nervous."_

_"It's nothing."_

_"Mi... Please tell me... You'll tell me later, okay?"_

_"But you'll get mad at me."_

_"I promise that I won't get mad, just tell me what's wrong."_

_"Fine, I'll tell you later."_

They got to Miley's house and they went inside. Nick was tagging along next to Miley as they sat on the couch.

_"Okay, spill..."_

Miley and Nick were sitting on the couch, face to face, hand in hand.

_"But you'll hate me..."_

Miley's tears fell from her eyes and Nick kissed her forehead as he placed his hands on her cheeks, showing her that he's going to listen and he won't react badly.

_"I'll just listen. I'll listen to you, so don't think that I will ignore everything you'll say." _

Miley took a deep breath and held his hand tight, contemplating whether to tell him the truth or not.

_"I cheated on you."_

She immediately bit her lip and held her breath, closing her eyes, waiting for Nick to yell at her.

Nick saw her pained expression. Sure he heard the words that came from her mouth, but he was confused. He brushed his thumb on her forehand and leaned his forehead on hers.

_"Don't hold your breath, open your eyes."_

His voice was calm, she opened her eyes and they met his own pair of brown ones.

_"Tell me what happened, sweetie."_

Nick touched her cheek and caressed it. Miley leaned on his touch, thinking of how she's going to explain it to Nick. His touch somehow made her feel relaxed.

_"I didn't want it... It was Jake, we went for coffee at Starbucks, and then it happened. It was on the same day you waited for me till morning because we're supposed to have a date in your house. Everything was a blur. I remember chatting with him and sipping my coffee and it's like I was drugged because next thing I knew, we were at a hotel. I was awake, my body's craving sex, my mind was telling me to stop him but the drug was so dominant. I was awake when we had sex, and I promise, I didn't want that to happen. Next morning I woke up in the hotel and you're the first thing that entered my mind."_

It was too much information and Nick's having a hard time processing it. He believed her, though. She'd told him earlier that Jake was her f*ck buddy, but they never had a relationship.

_"I'm so sorry. F*ck, I messed up, big time."_

_"Is that the reason why you don't wanna have sex with me, recently?"_

Miley bowed her head down and blushed. It's true; she'd been avoiding him when they were together in bed at night.

_"Yeah, I felt guilty."_

Nick caressed the side of her face and kissed her lips gently.

_"Thanks for telling me the truth."_

Miley looked up at him, confused. He's supposed to be angry at her, why isn't he walking out and slamming the door yet?

_"Aren't you supposed to yell at me?"_

_"I promised that I won't get mad, didn't I?" _

_"We're not going to take a break?"_

_"No, of course not. I know you're telling the truth."_

Tears filled Miley's eyes and Nick pulled her to his arms. Their love was strong, strong enough to make Nick forgive Miley's mistakes, even though this one was a big one. He won't be like the usual guys who'd react badly and spend the rest of their lives regretting that damn moment.

_"Do you want to sue him for taking advantage of you?"_

_"I don't want to cause trouble between me and Anna's group."_

_"Are you sure? Do you want me to get some bodyguards?"_

_"No need, I got my personal BODYguard..."_

Miley cuddled to his chest, smelling his scent that she got used to love.

_"Is he good in bed?"_

_"Not as good as my Nicky... Not even half."_

Nick pulled her so she would be sitting on his lap.

_"You're amazing, you know that?"_

_"Of course I do, baby."_

Nick caressed her hair and pulled her close so he could kiss her. He held her tight as he slipped his tongue in her mouth and tasted her. A shiver ran down her spine and she moaned in the kiss.

Miley pulled back and caressed the side of his face.

_"So, you're not going to leave me?"_

_"I'll never leave you alone."_

Miley embraced him tight, wondering how she got a boyfriend as great as Nick.

* * *

**AN: okay, I'm so sorry for ever leaving you guys waiting for me to update. It's the last week of my school and I'm gonna be free next week, which means... I'll be posting updates every other day =)))**

**The number of reviews for the last chapter was not pleasing but I still appreciate it. I'm not the kind of author who'd stop updating just because he/she doesn't have plenty of reviews. My point is, I really love reading reviews and it makes me happy and inspired. =]**

**BUUUUTTTT... I want to demand reviews just one timeee... this time, (only this time) I won't update for 2 weeks if I don't get 5+ reviews. Hahaha**

**Oh btw, the next chapter will be really R-rated =))) LOL so tell me if you want me to post it, or if you're a minor and you don't want me to corrupt your mind, just tell me. I could do some editing and stuff. =] I gotta warn you guys that it's really... unlikely in my stories haha. The whole chapter 13 would contain adult contents =)))))))))))) LOL**

**Okay, so please review, tell me what you think and Thank you guys for reading!**

_**xonileyloover**_


	13. Extraterrestrial

**AN: this is a R-rated chapter all the way =] LOL**

* * *

**INNOCENT**

**Chapter 13: Extraterrestrial**__

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_  
_**Infect me with your love and**_  
_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_  
_**Wanna be a victim**_  
_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_  
_**Your touch so foreign**_  
_**It's supernatural**_  
_**Extraterrestrial**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

Miley embraced him tight, wondering how she got a boyfriend as great as Nick.

Nick slipped his hand in her shirt, gently caressed the warm skin of her back, and then unhooked her bra.

He laid her down on the couch, their eyes keeping contact. His gaze went down as he slowly took off Miley's shirt, admiring her upper half. Their eyes met again and Miley smiled. Nick unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans before pulling it off her long legs. Miley laid there naked as Nick scanned her body.

_"You're so beautiful, baby."_

Miley sat up and took off his shirt, gently caressing his muscular body. She undid his pants and pushed them off his manly legs. His manhood was bulging against his boxers and she's amazed by how hard she makes him.

Nick leaned down and carried her to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. He got on top of her and he caressed her hair.

_"Nick, kiss me already..."_

Miley whined and Nick chuckled before he leaned down and captured her lips with his. He pressed his hard chest on her soft one, loving the radiating heat from her body. Her hands caressed his back as their tongues mingled together, dancing in sync while Nick ran his hands up and down her waist.

Nick kissed her jaw line to her neck. He covered her neck with open mouth kisses, nipping on her hot skin as she moaned. He went down to her chest, kissing the skin that he passed towards it. He cupped her breasts and showered them with kisses as Miley watched him please her. He kissed her down to her tummy, admiring her beauty as if she's a Goddess. He buried himself in between her parted legs and tasted her. It was intoxicating and addictive to him, he loved the way she moaned, the way she bucked her hips, the way she reacted to his actions. He rubbed her delicately with his fingers and it made her wanna roll her eyes.

_"You like that, Mile?"_

_"Yes, please, I want you on me."_

Nick smirked and brought his mouth towards her, pleasing her with his skilled tongue, panting slightly as he buried himself and gorged on her as if she's the best meal he ever had. Few minutes later, Miley was kneeling on the floor near the edge of the bed, stroking the little Nick that sprang out when she took off his boxers. She then took him in her mouth as good as she could. He loved watching her take him in her mouth. The feeling was warm, wet, soft and slippery. He was hard and big, aching to get united with the only girl he loves. After a while of sucking, he laid her on the bed, parted her long legs and pounded right inside her desperately. Miley gripped on the sheets as Nick began thrusting hard and rough, sending her towards her happy place. She cried out, begging for more as he held her breasts and played with them.

_"Nick! Oh Nick!"_

She was so wet and slippery and Nick loved it. Nick pulled out, rolled her over so she would be facing the mattress. She screamed when Nick entered her from behind, hitting a spot she never knew it existed. She shivered as she gripped the sheets while he pounded into her shaking body, with quick and hard strokes, gripping her ass, her hips, loving the pleasure he's giving her from his small effort. Her center went very wet and tight that Nick enjoyed pounding her. She likes it when he's in control. Her eyes rolled and her body craved for his touch. He wanted to make her feel like she's the most precious thing on earth.

_"Oh my God, baby, you're driving me insane!"_

_"You are so f*cking good, Mi..."_

He felt a warm glow of pride as he heard her ragged moans, and he'd made her wet as ever.

_"This feels so good. I'm right there... Oh my... Nick..."_

_"I'm right there too..."_

Miley reached again her climax, her body shook and her walls tightened and contracted around his length, sending him over the edge, pouring his love inside her.

Nick lay beside her, breathing heavily. He saw her panting with her hands still gripped on the sheets, still recovering from the intense love session. He gently caressed her hair, watched her catch her breath because she looked hot. He pulled her and brought her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body, held her tight, and kissed her lips gently.

_"You okay, baby girl?"_

_"That was the best sex I ever had."_

_"Of course it was."_

Nick held her and calmed her down.

_"I love you, baby."_

_"I love you too."_

Miley was out like a light from the moment she closed her eyes while Nick held her tight, loving the feeling of having her in his arms.

* * *

Next morning, Nick woke up with a slight body pain. He couldn't imagine how much pain Miley would feel later. He knew that she would be sore from their love making last night. Few minutes later, Miley woke up with her body very sore. She groaned and buried her face on his chest.

_"Hey, good morning, my princess."_

_"Nicky, I'm feeling very sore. My legs are hurting."_

_"Me too, baby, but I know you're in more pain than I am."_

Nick kissed her forehead gently.

_"You want something?"_

_"Painkillers, please."_

Nick reluctantly got off the bed and went through the cabinet where the medicine kit was stored. He got some Advil and a glass of water for Miley. He made her take the medicine and gulp down the water before he joined her again on the bed.

Few hours later, Miley's ringtone blared in the room. Miley reached out for her cell phone placed on the side table and answered it.

_"Hello?"_

_"Miley! It's me, Tay. Where are you and Nick? You two have missed 3 subjects already!"_

_"Oh, I'm kinda sore."_

_"How come?"_

_"Do you really want to know?"_

_"Oh no, never mind. So, you're sore? That means he's that good!"_

_"Yeah, so good, Tay!"_

_"Oh my God it's gross, but yet cute."_

Miley just chuckled on the other line.

_"So, you two aren't going to any of our classes today?"_

_"Nope, Nick's feeling bad that he made me feel sore. He's been baby-ing me since we woke up this morning."_

_"Awh, that's so sweet of him."_

_"Yeah, so what's up?"_

_"Demi met my cousin named Joe, and she flirted with him this morning, and I got a date later with my boyfriend, Taylor!"_

_"Oh, that's so great, Tay! That's good news!"_

_"Yeah, I was hoping you all could meet him tonight, but I guess we could do it tomorrow."_

_"Oh, sorry for that, Tay."_

_"It's alright, just take some rest, and don't even think about doing IT today while you're still hurt."_

_"Alright, Tay! Thanks!"_

They said their goodbyes and ended the call. Nick walked in the room with a tray of food in his hands. Miley was seated on the bed with her back against the headboard. She's wearing Nick's white shirt and her underwear, and she still looked gorgeous.

_"Hey, you feeling good?"_

_"Yeah. I've been in this bed for so many hours already. I think I will need a warm bath later."_

_"Alright, we'll take a bath later. You gotta eat first."_

Nick planted a kiss on Miley's forehead softly.

* * *

Miley giggled as Nick tickled her sides.

_"Ahhh! Stop it!"_

Nick pushed her on the bed and grinned as he pinned her down and tickled her stomach again.

_"I won't stop, Mi!"_

_"Nooo! Oh. My. God. I'm out of breath!"_

_"Well, in that case..."_

Nick leaned down and licked her ear, gently sucking on the lobe.

_"Nooo! Ahahaha! Stop! Please Nicky, you know that tickles!"_

He went down to her torso, with a swift move, he was able to pull up the hem of her shirt and he started to kiss and lick her lower abdomen, making her giggle like crazy. Nick turned the playful kisses into pleasing ones. He started to dart his tongue against her skin and gently bite on it as soft moans erupted from Miley's lips.

_"Oh my God, you're driving me crazy."_

Nick teased her by going back up to her lips. He leaned and captured her lips, her hands and legs automatically wrapped around him. She pulled on his hair as they angled each other's mouth for better access. Their tongues glided against each other, and they were moaning softly, totally aroused at the moment. She impatiently grabbed his hands and pressed them to her breasts. He pulled from the kiss and darted his eyes on the soft mounds in his hands, he squeezed them gently, and loving the sight of his girlfriend's boobs, then looked in her eyes seductively as he sucked on her breasts, sending shivers down her spine, bringing her into a state of ecstasy.

Nick moved up from her breasts to her mouth and he kissed her again. He pulled back after a while and kissed her forehead while caressing the side of her face. Miley opened her eyes and saw him smirking.

_"Damn, you took me down by tickling me!" _

_"I didn't know tickling you would make me feel aroused."_

_"You're weird."_

_"At least you enjoyed the show."_

He said while pulling down her shirt to cover her chest. Nick sat up and leaned against the headboard, Miley did the same and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Nick kissed her cheek gently.

_"I love you, Mi."_

Miley grinned, an idea forming in her mind.

_"I'm not gonna say it back..."_

_"Huh?"_

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Miley gave him a very seductive look.

_"Make me scream how I love you."_

Nick smirked; he totally loves playing her games.

* * *

Nick's waiting for Miley in his car. He'd been in front of her house for 5 minutes already, and yet she hasn't walked out of the door yet. Just as he was about to turn off the engine to get her out of the house himself, she appeared at the opened door. His eyes popped out and his mouth drooled at the sight. She wore a red cardigan and a pink very short skirt and some high heels, while her Prada bag was slung on her shoulder. She accidentally dropped her keys so she bent down and he saw that thing under her skirt, oh God. She walked towards the car and got in the passenger's seat.

_"Mornin' babe."_

She leaned towards him and kissed him briefly, leaving him wanting more. She leaned back on the car seat.

_"Mind if I take off my cardi? It's a bit hot."_

He just stared as she revealed her white spaghetti strap shirt and noticed that she's not wearing a bra either. He looked at her nipples poking against the thin cloth and he wanted to close his mouth around it so bad.

_"Mi, you're torturing me."_

Miley smirked.

"You don't like my outfit? You like me better naked, don't you?"

Oh, God damn, I do! He thought. He wanted to lay her in his backseat and take her there.

_"I love it very much; I'm getting hard by merely just looking at how sexy you are."_

_"Come on, we're gonna be late. You got the whole day to drool at me."_

Few hours later, Miley was pressed on the wall of the dimly lit janitor's closet while Nick kissed her, he had his one hand on her butt, gently squeezing her cheeks and the other hand resting on the small of her back to pull her in, deepening the kiss. Their mouths closed around each other as their tongues moved in sync. Their kiss was steamy and intense, but full of love and passion.

_"Mmm... You taste so sweet..."_

He brought back his lips to attack hers; they explored each other's mouth, savoring the intensity of the make out session. His other hand left her butt and moved towards the front of her skirt, targeting her very wet center than Nick started to rub. Miley moaned and whimpered as he teased her with his fingers.

_"Nick... Ohhh... Pleaseee..."_

Her eyes rolled and Nick smirked at the sight.

_"Please what?"_

_"Stop teasing..."_

_"No way, you mercilessly teased me all day; this is your punishment..."_

_"Nooo, please take me... Take me right now..."_

_"Were gonna do this now and were going to do it again later when we got home, and you're gonna have to please me."_

_"Please... Alright, I'll do anything..."_

_"Now, stay still..."_

He squat a little to take her nipples in his mouth while his hand did its job in between her legs, earning ragged moans from his girlfriend.

After a while, placed her on top of the empty desk, spread her legs apart and took her there.

Few minutes later, Miley laughed as she sprayed perfume all over the two of them. They just finished their love session and of course, they smelled afterwards.

_"Come on, we're late for our next class, Nicky..."_

_"How could you think I still want to go to class after what we did?"_

_"Yeah, but you know we have to."_

Nick opened the door and peeked, no sign of people anywhere so he quickly pulled Miley's arm and acted cool when they got out of the closet. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and walked towards the room for their next class.

* * *

**AN: i know, it's somewhat crappy =)))) and it looks like a filler hahaha it is. normal chapter will be posted after a while haha. **

**I'm on vacation! yaaaaayyyy! it means i'll be able to write more often!**

***thank you for my reviews! i love you guys. please dont stop reviewing and reading my stories. =]**

***Anyway, have you read miley's tweet? =)) **

**MileyCyrus: nickjonasyes I did! #UFO100% **

**hahaha! that's why my title for this chapter is EXTRATERRESTRIAL by katy perry =]**

***and AAAAHHHH! Miley's coming to the Philippines for her Gypsy Heart tourrr! I'm super stokkkeeeddd! Of course I'm going to watch her! =]**

***That's it for today! please review and I hop you liked the chapter. LOL**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	14. No regrets, just love

**INNOCENT **

**Chapter 14: ****No regrets, just love**

_**You think I'm pretty**__** w**__**ithout any make-up on**__**  
**__**You think I'm funny**__** w**__**hen I tell the punch line wrong**__**  
**__**I know you get me**__**  
**__**So I'll let my walls come down, down**___

___**Before you met me**__**, **__**I was a wreck**__**  
**__**But things were kinda heavy**__**, y**__**ou brought me to life**__**  
**__**Now every February**__**  
**__**You'll be my valentine, valentine**___

___**Let's go all the way tonight**__**  
**__**No regrets, just love**__**  
**__**We can dance until we die**__**  
**__**You and I, we'll be young forever**___

___**You make me**__** f**__**eel like**__**  
**__**I'm living a Teenage Dream**__**  
**__**The way you turn me on**__**  
**__**I can't sleep**__**, **__**let's runaway**__**  
**__**And don't ever look back**__**, don't ever look back**___

___**My heart stops**__** w**__**hen you look at me**__**  
**__**Just one touch**__**, n**__**ow baby I believe**__**  
**__**This is real, so take a chance**__**  
**__**And don't ever look back**__**  
**__**Don't ever look back**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

**3 years later**

Nick Grey stepped inside his father's company where he was now the president. He just had a nice meeting with a new client and he's back to the building to have a little bit of rest in his comfortable office. Employees politely greeted him with a smile; he was known to be the best boss they ever had.

He pressed the elevator button and waited for it to open. When the elevator doors opened, he stepped inside and was ecstatic to see a running Demi, desperate to catch the elevator. Demi got inside and let out a loud sigh.

_"Demi, Demi, Demi, still always late."_

Demi turned and laughed when she saw Nick.

_"Why, hello there too, Nicholas."_

_"Joe kept you awake again all night?"_

_"Yeah, he did, got a problem with that?"_

Nick smirked and laughed when he noticed her crumpled clothes.

_"I actually think you had sex with him in your office dress this morning."_

_"Why, thank you very much for reminding me."_

The elevator dinged, stating that it was Demi's floor; Demi is the head of the stocks department.

_"You gotta run tiger!"_

_"Say hi to Miley for me!"_

Nick chuckled as she left and the elevator doors closed again. 31st floor, the elevator read. The door opened and Nick stepped out, got greeted by his employees as he made his way towards his office. He opened the door and saw his Miley sitting on her desk, eyes on the computer.

_"There's my lovely wife..."_

Miley looked up and smiled at him.

_"Hey, how was the meeting?"_

_"Quite fine..."_

Nick locked the door and walked towards Miley's desk. He got behind her and placed his hands over her shoulders to massage them.

_"What's keeping you busy?"_

_"The file you told me to type a day ago."_

_"You know I could just tell Marissa to type that. You don't have to do that. You look stressed."_

Miley got personally chosen by Nick to be his executive assistant and after a thousand times of encouraging, Nick finally made her accept his offer.

_"Do you like coffee?"_

She asked, eyes still focused on the flat screen monitor.

_"Yes please..."_

Miley got up from the seat but Nick pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. He captured her lips in his and he started taking off Miley's clothes. She took of his' and laid her on the couch. Good thing his office was soundproof. See? This is the reason why he hired her to be his executive assistant.

_"Nicky, stop it!"_

Miley and Nick just finished their love session and they were both laid on the couch. Nick was tracing hearts on Miley's lower abdomen where she's extremely ticklish. Nick laughed as Miley let out a stream of giggles.

_"No, really. You should wear your clothes on, someone might need you."_

_"Ok fine, but we're definitely gonna be doing it tonight all night."_

Nick started to grab his clothes hung on the chair and Miley did the same.

_"Damn, I have to finish all my pending work today."_

Nick wrapped his arms around Miley's half clothed petite frame, while giving her a concerned look.

_"Are they too much? You know I could do something to make them vanish from your desk."_

Nick cupped her cheek with his hand and gave her a smirk.

_"Yeah, but I can handle it anyway. I've gotten used to it, don't worry, its fine."_

_"Alright, but tell me if they're stressing you. Don't want my wife to look older than me."_

Miley pouted prettily, earning a laugh from Nick. They just continued wearing their clothes and fixed each other's clothing afterwards.

_"Maybe if you'd stop tiring me, I won't look haggard."_

Nick smiled.

_"You look more beautiful after every sex session we had. Do you know how much you turn me on when you reach your peak? You're so gorgeous; I can't stop doing you over and over again."_

_"Uggh, you sound so hot and sexy, but I have to go back to work, my sex God."_

Miley leaned in and kissed his lips softly before staring deep in his eyes with a pretty smile on her face. She brought her hand up and caressed his curly unruly hair.

"I like it better when we kiss like that. It's so sweet and special, like we're back to being teenagers again."

Nick grinned and pressed his lips on hers again, lingering for a while. He wanted to feel what she's talking about and he did. He still felt a bolt of electricity on that right moment when he brushed his lips on hers. It's like his nerves got awakened and it brought chills down his spine. It brought him back to that exact moment when they had their first kiss, they were both 15 and in high school, they'd been dating for 2 weeks and finally, he got to kiss her that time, with her permission, of course. Ah, teenage love is still the best.

* * *

**AN: OMG, crappy I know. haha but I'm now working on my new story hahahaha! and 2 more chapters to go for this story =]**

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Please more reviews! =] thank you! **

_**xonileylooover**_


	15. This love is ours

**INNOCENT**

**Chapter 15: ****This love is ours**

_**You never know what people have up their sleeves**__**  
**__**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me**__**  
**__**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles**__**  
**__**But I don't care, cause right now you're mine**___

___**And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind**__**  
**__**People throw rocks at things that shine**__**  
**__**And life makes love look hard**__**  
**__**The stakes are high**__**  
**__**The waters rough**__**  
**__**But this love is ours**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

Miley bolted up from her desk and ran quick towards the comfort room. It caught Nick's attention, so he excused himself from a meeting with a client just to follow Miley. He saw her throwing up on the toilet and he got so worried. He squatted behind her and took her hair in his hands, away from her face as he rubbed her back gently. He helped her get up and watched her rinse her mouth, and then held her in his arms, gently caressing her back.

_"Sweetie, what's wrong?"_

_"Maybe it's just indigestion."_

_"You want me to take you to the hospital?"_

_"That's no need. I just had to take those contents out of my body. I'll be fine."_

_"Are you sure? I do_

* * *

_n't want you to get sick."_

Nick kissed Miley's cheek lovingly, totally not happy that his wife is sick.

_"I'm fine. You should go back to your meeting."_

He gently caressed Miley's cheek, lingering for a while as he looked in her eyes. He knew that something's up but he didn't want to pressure her. He thought he could wait until she tells him what's wrong.

_"Alright, but you have to tell me if there's a problem, okay?"_

Miley nodded her head and they walked back to the office.

* * *

The meeting just finished and Nick was sitting on his desk, working on some papers when Miley walked up to him.

_"Nicky, can I take half of the day off?"_

Nick pulled Miley to his lap and caressed the side of her face. He noticed her paleness and tiredness.

_"Are you still feeling sick?"_

Miley nodded her head and Nick kissed her lips gently.

_"You look stressed. You want me to go home with you?"_

_"No, I'm gonna be okay. You know you can't cancel meetings."_

_"Okay, I'll call the driver to pick you up."_

Miley smiled and leaned against Nick's chest, loving the feeling of being wrapped with her boyfriend's warm arms.

_"Thanks."_

_"What's hurting?"_

_"My tummy..."_

_"Ah"_

He placed his hand on her tummy and held her tight.

_"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?"_

_"I'm gonna be fine."_

Nick gently carried her towards the couch and lay her there.

_"You should stay there until the driver arrives."_

Miley nodded her hand and Nick ran his hand on her silky hair. The driver showed up in a few minutes and drove Miley home.

* * *

Miley's been inside their bathroom since 4 pm she'd been sitting on the cold tiles, crying her eyes out. Beside her were pregnancy test kits, and they were positive. She'd called Demi a while ago and she'd cried on the line.

_"Miles, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm pregnant..."_

_"And why is that a problem?"_

_"Because he's not ready for a baby yet."_

_"You haven't told him, didn't you?"_

_"No, but-"_

_"Tell him, Mi. He'll be happy once you tell him."_

_"But he doesn't want a baby yet, I was being irresponsible for missing a pill."_

_"Miley, tell him. Everything will be fine. His thoughts would change when you tell him you're carrying his baby."_

_"He might get mad..."_

_"He won't, trust me."_

It was 6pm and Nick walked in his house. He'd been calling Miley but she isn't answering his calls.

_"Mi?"_

He called her name as he entered their bedroom. He saw the light coming from the closed bathroom door. He sighed and knocked on it.

_"Mile? I know you're in there. Are you okay?"_

No answer.

_"Baby, open the door."_

Miley cried again and hugged her knees, scared to face Nick. She doesn't want him to be mad at her and leave her. She'd seen the same scene in movies and they always ended badly.

He'd been knocking since he got home, begging for her to open the door. He was confused, he'd been knocking on the bathroom door for quite half an hour now, scared because something's up with her and he's not telling her.

He quickly dialed Demi's number and waited for her to pick-up.

_"Hello? Demi, speaking."_

_"Miley won't talk to me. She's been locked up in the bathroom."_

_"I know something but I won't tell you, Nicholas. Go get the spare key and open that door, listen to what she's gonna say. She's scared."_

_"Did she get used by that Jake again?"_

_"Hell no, not like that, Nick. Just do what I said and ask her."_

Nick hung up and searched for the key. He immediately ran towards the bathroom and unlocked the door. Miley bolted her head up at the clicking sound and the door opened. Her eyes met Nick's and she saw his worried expression.

_"Mi..."_

He ran towards her sitting figure and wrapped his arms around her, and then he pulled back and caressed the sides of her face.

_"Miley, baby? You're okay, right? You got me worried."_

Miley acted cold around him, she won't talk and it's worrying him.

_"Mile, sweetie, what's wrong?"_

She bit her lip, not ready how to say it. She took a deep breath and grabbed one of the positive pregnancy tests beside her and showed it to him. Nick was kinda surprised and confused for a while, he just stared at it and Miley shrugged and placed down the stick on the floor, pulling herself away from Nick's embrace. She backed on the cold tiled-wall and hugged herself, feeling ashamed. Nick's eyes got wide as he sensed what the problem is. He moved closer towards her and caressed her cheek.

_"Don't cry, baby... I love you."_

_"Y-you told me... You're not yet ready for a baby."_

_"Is that the reason why you're crying?"_

Miley just stared at him; he shook his head and held her hands, kissed them and brought them to his chest.

_"Screw what I said. If you're pregnant with my baby, I wouldn't f*cking miss it for the world."_

Miley's eyes got wide and the next thing she knew, she was being lifted from the tiled floor and Nick's lips were all over hers. vNick placed her down on their bed and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

_"Hey... I love you... You don't know how happy you made me. You're carrying my baby..."_

Nick moved and placed his hand on her tummy, slowly caressing it as he smiled stupidly in a cute way. Miley found it adorable.

_"Hey there buddy, we're going to get you checked up tomorrow. I can't wait to finally see you."_

Miley smiled and sighed happily, thankful that this turned out to be perfect.

* * *

**Few months later**

Miley opened her eyes and instantly smiled when she saw Nick sleeping in front of him. It's their 3rd wedding anniversary and Nick is planning to take her somewhere special.

Miley leaned forward and hugged him, her big belly blocking them in the middle. Nick opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of his loving wife.

_"Good morning beautiful."_

Miley smiled and kissed his lips softly.

_"Happy anniversary!"_

_"Happy anniversary too, sweetie."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"It's a secret... Go take a bath and dress up nice."_

_"Alright..."_

Miley attempted to sit up but her belly is too big, so Nick sat up and placed his arms around her back then lifted her up.

_"There ya go..."_

_"Thanks..."_

He watched her walk and disappear as she entered the bathroom. He waited for her to finish before he made his way towards the bathroom.

After taking a bath, he found Miley dressed in front of the full body mirror inside their walk-in closet, she was staring at her own reflection on the mirror. Nick noticed her anxiety so he approached her, wrapped his arms around her from behind, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

_"I look like a whale."_

Nick chuckled and stopped when Miley glared at him.

_"I think you look beautiful."_

_"You're just saying that because you're the one who knocked me out."_

Uh oh, pregnancy hormones alert.

_"Oh baby, it's true. You have big blue eyes that I love staring into, cute little nose, kissable lips, soft and smooth skin, and sexy body for someone who's pregnant."_

_"No, I'm fat."_

_"You're healthy and you're doing it for our baby. Don't worry, you'll be able to bring back your normal weight in no time, just think that you have our little baby inside you and he needs enough food so he'll be healthy."_

_"Okay, thanks for helping me deal with this. It's really a big help. You know how it works; girls hate it when they gain weight."_

_"It's alright, baby. You know, I have a plan to help you burn down calories after giving birth."_

Nick wiggled his eyebrows and smiled mischievously. Miley smiled and blushed at the same time. She can't believe he can still make her blush after all those years together.

_"As long as you won't get me pregnant unplanned again."_

* * *

**AN: HEY! I'm being generous hahaha! I wanted to make up for all the time that I left you guys waiting =] well, one more chapter to go and this will be over =] Next story will be titled "Everytime" =] based on the britney song, everytime. **

**Again, thank you for the reviews. I didn't get much reviews this past chapters but I wanted to update anyway, so here it is. Please review more often =] like what I always say, I love reading reviews =] **

**Yeahhhh I bought my ticket to Miley's concert alreadyyyy! It will be held on SM Mall of Asia concert grounds on June 17 =] **

**It's an honor to have Philippines as the only Asian country that Miley will tour to. =]**

**REVIEW please =]**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	16. My life saver

**INNOCENT**

**Chapter 16: My life saver**

_**I'm overboard and I need your love**__**  
**__**Pull me up**__**  
**__**I can't swim on my own**__**  
**__**It's too much**__**  
**__**Feels like I'm drowning without your love**__**  
**__**So throw yourself out to me**__**  
**__**My life saver**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

Nick and Miley were on his car in front of her apartment. They came from work, she told him she's been having morning sickness all day so he decided to drive her home and let her rest. Nick was a bit worried, he knew that Miley's pregnancy is risky but Miley kept telling him that she will be okay. Nick got out from the car and opened Miley's car door. He helped her up since she was a little dizzy.

_"Can you walk?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Do you want me to carry you?"_

_"No, I'm fine."_

Nick wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting her as they walked towards the house. He unlocked the door and they got in.

_"Maybe I should stay here in the couch so I could get food easily when I get hungry."_

_"Okay"_

Nick helped her sit on the couch, gently putting her down and helped her take off her coat.

_"Stay here. I'll get some pillows and blanket."_

Nick went to Miley's bedroom to grab her pillows and a blanket. He went back to the living room and placed a pillow under Miley's head and she hugged the other one. He then covered her with the blanket and placed a soft kiss on her lips while caressing her tummy. He hated to leave but he knew he has some commitments that cannot be cancelled even though his wife's health is his priority, and besides, he will only be gone for 4 hours, he would be home before Miley wakes up.

_"Call me if you need me, okay? I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

Nick stayed for a while watched her till she fell asleep before he went back to the office.

* * *

The doorbell rang and it woke up Miley, she thought that it might be Nick so she opened the front door immediately. She was surprised to see Jake who grabbed her arm and pulled her out. Her visitor was unexpected and unwanted; from the moment she saw him outside her door, she knew that this will be a long and interesting day for her, lots of trouble are waiting for her.

_"Jake! Let go of me!"_

_"Shhh! Keep quiet or I'll hurt you!"_

Jake whispered. Miley got scared for the baby inside her so she kept her mouth shut. Maybe Jake just wanted to talk and end everything, or that's what she thought.

* * *

Demi was driving to Miley's house. Nick called and asked her if she could stay with Miley for a while since she's on her day-off. What are good friends for, eh? She stopped at the sight of a black car parked in front of the house. She saw a brunette girl being pulled by a Blondie guy towards the direction of the black car. She got frightened and she widened her eyes when she realized it was Miley. Miley was struggling to let go from his grip, and the guy was unknown to her. The two got in the car and she decided to secretly follow, good thing that her car has tinted glass.

Miley squirmed in her seat, her hands were tied together and she doesn't like the thought that she's with Jake, who knows what might be running in his small brain.

_"It's been 2 years, yet you're still beautiful!"_

_"Please don't hurt me."_

_"No, I won't. We'll go somewhere far away, just you and me."_

_"No! I don't want to go with you! I want to be with Nick! I'm pregnant! So just leave us alone."_

_"Oh no, we can't enjoy our nights if you're pregnant. We have to get rid of that stinkin' baby."_

Miley felt like her heart dropped. She's been kidnapped by a heartless man who'd kill her baby just to keep her available to be his sex toy.

_"What! No! You can't hurt my baby!"_

_"Yes I can. Change of plans, we have to set an appointment to an abortion clinic before we leave the town."_

He was unbelievable; he's going to hurt her baby, her and Nick's little miracle. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to move her arms on her tummy attempting to protect her unborn child.

_"No! No one could take my baby! Get me out of here! Stop the car!"_

Jake hit her face with his palm, and it stung. Tears flowed rapidly down her cheeks, she needed Nick, and she needed his touch, his security.

_"Shut up! We're going to get rid of that baby whether you like it or not!"_

Miley went silent as Jake drove to his apartment. He took her in the house and on the bed inside the guest room. He tied her hands together and feet together, and he connected the ropes to the legs of the bed. He also tied a cloth around her mouth to keep her from screaming or making noise to get attention from his innocent neighbors.

When Jake left the room, Miley curled on the bed, bringing her hands close to her tummy. She knew that she had to do something to save herself and her baby.

_Don't worry baby. Mommy's going to protect you, and daddy's going to save us both. We're going to be okay. I won't let anybody take you away from me._

* * *

Demi has been in her car outside the apartment for a long time now; it is where she saw the blonde guy drag a crying Miley inside it. She's been calling Nick for half an hour now and he hadn't picked up yet. She had her phone on her ear, impatient to wait for Nick to answer her.

_"Hello?"_

Thank God, she thought.

_"Nick! F*ck! Miley's gone! Some blonde guy dragged her and I'm now outside his apartment. She's inside, Nick! Miley's inside! He might be hurting her, or my unborn God child."_

_"Sh*t, are you serious? I left her at home this lunch time."_

_"Great! You don't believe me now? Your wife might be dead right now, Nick!"_

_"F*ck! Sh*t! Where are you now?"_

_"I'm at Green Grass St., Sun Valley village, just near Sunset blvd., you gotta hurry!"_

_"Okay, I'm on my way!"_

Nick sped up and took the fast lane. He was sure it was Jake; Miley said that he'd been calling for a while but she'd ignored his calls. What if he tried to hurt Miley or his baby? He can't imagine losing one of them, what more if he loses both of the reason why he lives?

Thankfully, he made it to the place without bumping onto cars. Sure he'd get a ticket for the speed that he showed on his way towards that location, but he doesn't want to waste time, while there's a possibility that he could've saved Miley if he wasn't a minute late, or that's what the scenes in the movies taught him. He didn't want that to happen, he didn't want to have regrets.

Nick got inside Demi's car.

_"How's it?"_

_"They are still in there."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm very sure. Do we need to call the police?"_

_"Yeah, for back up."_

_"What are we gonna do?"_

Nick told her the plan he had in his mind and she made some modifications as she listened carefully.

* * *

Nick rang the doorbell. Jake opened the front door, but saw no one. He stepped out of the porch and Nick hit his head with a pot of flower, which made Jake collapse on the ground. Nick turned to Demi who was behind him.

_"Keep an eye on him and wait for the cops."_

_"Wait! What if he wakes up?"_

_"Hit him on the head again."_

Nick went inside the house and started searching for Miley. He searched the basement, the master's bedroom, and then the guest's room, that's where he found her. She was curled up on the bed, eyes closed, hands tied, and ankles tied. A cloth was tied around her mouth to keep her silent. Nick immediately took out his Swiss knife and used it to get rid of the rope tied around her ankles and wrists. Miley opened her eyes; her heart skipped a beat when she recognized his scent.

_"Nick!"_

He wrapped his arms around her small body and held her tight. She started crying hysterically as the hormones took over. Why do pregnant women have to be this emotional?

_"Come on, baby, we have to go!"_

_"Not so fast!"_

The voice startled Miley, NO. Jake was at the door with his arm hooked around Demi's neck, choking her, and his other hand holding a gun, pointing towards Nick.

"Come with me, Miley, or I'll kill this best friend of yours and that awful boyfriend of yours who knocked you up. Don't worry, we'll get that baby out immediately, and you won't have to live like hell."

Miley cringed on the words, grasping onto Nick's waist tight. Nick was furious about it, the thought of getting Miley killed made him sick, what more if it's his unborn child?

_"I won't let you hurt Miley or my child!" -Nick_

_"What ya gonna do? I got a gun and I could shoot you now." -Jake_

_"Don't hurt them, please... I'll do anything." -Miley_

_"Like I said, come live with me." - Jake_

Nick held onto Miley tightly, he wouldn't let her get taken by this bastard. He would die first before that happens. F*ck where are the f*cking police when you need them. Demi squirmed in Jake's grip as he made an attempt to strangle her.

"_Jake! Don't hurt her!" -Miley_

"_Come on Miley, we need to leave now!" -Jake_

_"No! You're f*cking crazy! Leave Miley alone! She doesn't love you!" -Nick_

Jake shot the bullet right into Nick's leg, and Miley's eyes got wide.

_"No!"_

* * *

**AN: Don't hate me for the cliffy! haha sad to say that I can't find the last chapter of this story. I wrte it already but then I cant find it so I have to write an ending again. Ahhh, that chapter was the perfect ending but I know I could still make up a good chapter for it since I already forgot some of the things I wrote =)) **

**So, here's my easter treat! HAPPY EASTER! hope you liked the update!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Please review more! =) THANK YOU!**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	17. Look how far we've come

**INNOCENT**

**Chapter 17: ****Look how far we've come**

_**You said we wouldn't make it**__**  
**__**But look how far we've come**__**  
**__**For so long my heart was breaking**__**  
**__**But now we're standing strong**___

___**The things you say**__**  
**__**Made me fall harder each day**__**  
**__**You're a trainwreck**__**  
**__**But I wouldn't love you**__**  
**__**If you changed, no, yeah**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

"_No"_

It all happened so fast, another shot was heard, but it wasn't from Jake's gun, then another was heard and Jake collapsed on the floor, revealing the cops inside the house. Miley's sobs erupted from her throat as she grasped onto Nick's leg, putting pressure on the fresh wound, attempting to stop the blood gushing out. Demi was soon situated beside her, calming her best friend down.

_"Nick! Nick! Hold on! Please!"_

Miley cried hysterically as Nick held his leg. Nick wanted to do anything to calm her down but his leg was hurting caused by the bullet.

"_Miles, calm down, I'll be okay."_

Miley cried hysterically as Nick held his leg that'd been shot by Jake. Nick was taken immediately by the paramedics. Demi and Miley joined in the ambulance. Miley was crying on Demi's shoulder. They got their arms around each other; Demi was trying to be brave for Miley while all she wanted to do is cry her eyes out with her best friend.

The paramedics had stopped the bleeding and they had to take him to the nearest hospital to remove the bullet. His eyes opened, his sight wasn't that clear but he could hear Miley's cries.

_"Mi?"_

Miley fell silent and she quickly scooted closer to Nick, caressing his face with her hand stained with a bit of dry blood. She loves him with everything in her and she couldn't take it he won't make it.

_"Nicky?"_

Nick smiled when he saw her and he held her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it.

_"Are you okay?"_

Miley nodded her head, feeling helpless and weak because she can't do anything to make him feel better.

_"Don't cry, baby girl. You know I worry when I see you cry."_

_"You're the one who got shot, not me. You should be worrying about yourself."_

_"Baby, it's just a shot on my leg, it's far from the heart, I won't die."_

Nick kissed her hand lovingly, trying to calm her down for a minute. He knew this wouldn't be good for their baby.

_"You might lose a lot of blood."_

_"You don't have to worry about that, my heart beats faster when I see you. It should be able to pump more blood."_

Miley laughed in her tears, and Nick kissed her hand again. His joke was cheesy but she laughed, happy to have him beside her alive.

_"I promise, I'm gonna be fine. You won't lose me, we're going to raise our kids and watch them fall in love, I'm gonna be with you forever."_

_"I love you, Nick."_

_"I love you too, Mi."_

Miley leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. She smiled as she looked in his eyes. Nick moved his hand towards her tummy.

_"Is he okay?"_

_"He?"_

_"Our baby, I think it's a boy. Is he okay? Are you feeling something bad?"_

_"We're okay... I won't let anyone hurt him, no one could hurt him."_

_"Okay, I want you and Demi checked up too when we get to the hospital."_

_"We will..."_

_"You gotta thank Dem, if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be safely here together."_

Miley hugged Demi; she owed her life to her. If it wasn't for her, she would've lost everything, even her baby, whom she loves more than her own life.

They got into the hospital and Nick was taken into the operating room while the two girls got checked up in the emergency room.

Nick was treated and the shot didn't caused a big damage but he won't be able to walk without crutches for a week, though.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

_"The baby seems fine, but there's something wrong. I have to give you pills so you won't lose the baby. You might have a miscarriage if you won't take this. You're having a very sensitive case of pregnancy. You have to be more careful until you reach 6th month."_

Miley was lying on the hospital bed, cold gel was applied on her tummy as the doctor examined her womb with the ultrasound. She was on the verge of tears, she just heard the worst news ever, and she might have a miscarriage. Nick was seated beside her, holding her hand and being strong for her at time she needed him most. He was scared too, but he didn't show it so he won't get her worried.

_"It's most probably because of the drugs you've taken."_

Miley gulped, it was her fault why her baby is suffering. She never regretted anything she did in her past life except for now. She'd put her baby's life into danger because of her stupidity.

_"But I haven't taken any of those drugs since the last 2 years."_

_"Yeah, but some residues might still be in your body. You'll be fine, as long as you eat healthy, sleep and rest well, stay stress-free, and stay away from drugs and smoke."_

_"I'll do everything to save my baby."_

Nick smiled at her braveness, he thought she would cry, throw tantrums, and the hormones would take over.

_"I'll be with you through it all, kay? You've been through so many problems, I'm sure you'll get through this."_

The doctor wiped the gel off her tummy and Nick helped Miley get up. The doctor wrote her prescription and the couple left the building.

* * *

Miley and Nick were in the car, they're on their way home so Miley could get some rest.

_"Are you feeling ok, Mi?"_

Nick noticed her pale face and he started to worry. He became really concerned with Miley's delicate pregnancy. He didn't want to let anything bad happen to his wife and his baby.

_"I feel sick..."_

_"Do you want me to do something?"_

_"Get me in the house in 5 minutes. I want sleep."_

Nick chuckled and Miley glared at him, causing Nick to control his laughter. Nick obeyed and drove faster. They got home in no time and Nick helped Miley get up from the car seat. He wrapped an arm around her waist, slightly supporting her weight and they walked towards the front door. The walk was agonizingly slow but Nick didn't dare complain to a grumpy Miley. He brought her to their room and lay her down on the bed. He took off her boots and changed her pants to shorts before covering her with the blanket. He sat on the edge of the bed and caressed her hair as her eyes started to close. Nick started bouncing his right leg up and down out of consciousness.

_"Don't do that, it's shaking the bed... It's annoying."_

Nick quickly stopped; he doesn't want to get her mad or anything.

_"Sorry..."_

Miley fell asleep and Nick walked to the love chair across the bed and sat there, that's where he fell asleep.

* * *

Few hours later, Nick woke up hearing Miley calling his name.

_"Nicky?"_

He opened his eyes and saw Miley still lying on their bed, facing towards him, looking at him, mentally telling him to come over. He figured out that something's wrong so he walked towards the bed and sat on the edge of it, reaching out to caress the side of her face.

_"Baby, what's wrong?"_

_"Are you mad at me?"_

_"Of course not, why would you think that?"_

_"Because I was bitchy this morning..."_

_"No, it's alright, baby. I know its part of being pregnant."_

_"Are you sure? I don't want you to get mad at me."_

_"It's okay, baby girl."_

Nick leaned down and kissed her lips gently. He pulled back and caressed her face.

_"Don't you worry about that."_

_"Would you lie beside me?"_

Nick smiled, and then made his way on top of the bed beside her. He laid and hugged her from the back, softly caressing her baby bump.

_"Do you think she will be fine?"_

_"Of course, don't worry. Nothing bad will happen. I'll do anything to take care of both of my princess."_

_"What if she won't make it? This is all my fault, I shouldn't have taken those nasty drugs, now my baby's life is on risk."_

_"Don't say that... None of this is your fault."_

Miley turned around and buried her head on his chest.

_"Everything will be fine, Mi."_

* * *

**AN: here's the update! I hope you liked it! I'm gonna post the last chapter tomorrow so you better give me nice reviews =] PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**easy guys! no one will die... well, except for the evil JAKE haha  
**

**_619266- omg, I didn't notice that. hahaha thank you for telling me! They are married so ignore the girlfriend part haha. I also fixed it already. Thanks again for informing me._**

**_MICAxHEARTSxYOU- hey, don't be sad... Try joining contest for free tickets when the opportunity comes =] _**

**_shmileySmiler- you're so lucky to have a VIP ticket! =/ I only have Silver. I didn't have much time to save money because the concert wasn't that expected._**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU, MY READERS, ESP. MY REVIEWERS! you all ROCK! =]**

_**xonileylooover**_

619266 


	18. Never too late to be brand new

**INNOCENT**

**Chapter 18: ****Never too late to**** b****e brand new**

_**Time turns flames to embers**__**  
**__**You'll have new Septembers**__**  
**__**Every one of us has messed up too**___

___**Lives change like the weather**__**  
**__**I hope you remember**__**  
**__**Today is never too late to**__**  
**__**Be brand new**_

* * *

**Few months later**

Nick walked out of the hospital with Miley on a wheel chair beside him, and the new addition to the family, Nicholas Nathaniel Grey nestled in his mother's arms.

Joe's car parked in the loading area. Joe went out to bring the bags to the car's compartment. Demi also got out of the front seat as soon as the car was parked. She smiled and took her nephew carefully in her arms.

"_Hey Miles, feelin' fine?"_

"_Yeah, I'm better than few days earlier."_

Nick helped Miley get in the car, when she was settled in the car, Demi gave little Nate to Nick before she climbed in the front seat.

Joe drove them to their house; the drive home was full of laughter since Joe was there to lighten the mood. They talked on what would Nate be like when he grew up; will he be like his father or is uncle? They laughed about it and some took a bet on it. They went inside the house and got surprised at the scene that just happened.

"_WELCOME TO THE FAMILY BABY NATE!" _they all shouted and cheered. A smile bloomed on Miley's face as she took another step inside the house. Their visitors gathered up around them to look at the little miracle that was just born in this world a few days ago, her little miracle, the love of her life.

Her eyes landed on her mom and dad, she instantly smiled wider and Nick tried his best to help her by taking Nate from her arms to his. Miley ran to her parents like a child and she embraced them both. She missed them since she can't fly back to Tennessee due to her delicate pregnancy, and they were too busy to fly to California due to their successful business. They still had video chats and calls with her to check up on her every now and then.

"_Oh, it's so great to see you mom and dad. I missed you two!"_

Tish, Miley's mom cried happily as she held her youngest daughter.

"_I can't believe you've grown so fast."_

Billy, her dad took her in a fatherly embrace too, holding her tight as if she was still his little girl.

"_Hey, bud, you made me proud up here. I never thought you'd end up this good. I admit I was mad at you when you rebelled. I thought you would end up badly, but look at you! You've changed and I'm just so happy for you!"_

Miley embraced her father tight, his words always gets inside her and turns on the waterworks.

The celebration went on joyfully, everyone was happy to see the new addition to the family.

* * *

Nick entered their room and saw Miley carrying their son, rocking him, trying to get him to sleep. He walked towards his wife and placed his arms around her waist, with his chin resting on her shoulder. She nearly jumped on the touch but she smiled when she realized it was Nick.

"_Hey, look at our baby, he's so cute right?"_

"_Of course, he's a Grey for God's sake."_

Miley giggled and placed a kiss on her son's forehead.

"_He has your hair and nose and lips and, well, almost everything except the eyes…"_

"_Is that a bad thing?"_

"_Hmmmm, I'm not sure…"_

Miley joked and Nick pouted his lower lip.

"_I'm just joking, you know."_

"_He got his mother's beautiful eyes, cheeks, and smile."_

"_He looks like you. You two are like twins…"_

"_Yeah?"_

Nick caressed his son's face and smiled. He still cannot believe that he has a baby already.

"_I can't believe he's here already…"_

"_Me too, it looks surreal… I thought I wasn't ready, but when I saw his face for the first time, I wanted to do everything that it takes to be a good mom to him. He's so precious and beautiful that I can't even believe he's mine… ours…"_

"_You make him sound like gay when you said beautiful."_

Nick chuckled and it was Miley's turn to pout at him.

"_Hey, I'm making one of the best speeches in my whole life and all you noticed was the world beautiful."_

Nick laughed and kissed Miley's ear as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, loving every moment he's got to spend with her.

"_Sorry, your speech was excellent."_

"_You know, I haven't thanked you enough for all the good things you brought into my life."_

"_No need to do that, baby. I'm happy I have you and our baby."_

"_If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here cradling my own baby in my arms."_

"_Oh no, don't start the speech thing again…"_

Miley giggled and sighed as he felt Nick's warm breath on her neck.

"_Remember that night when you saw me smoking outside Demi's birthday party? You yelled at me and told me all the truth; that I was horrible and I've gotten worse. You got me thinking about it all night. I was hurt and it made me realize that I've gotten too far. It's just so hard for me to admit it. On that exact day when you talked to me and told me you're ready to help, everything changed; you made me see the light- little by little, inch by inch, piece by piece. I don't know what I would do If you didn't waltzed back in my life. I could've died by now if I didn't listen to you. You know, because of the illegal drugs and partying and alcohol, everything."_

Nick made me turn around and face him. He made me look in his eyes as he caressed my cheek.

"_Don't say that. I know it wasn't the real you, I know something was wrong, you gave into pressure, and it made you do things you know you're not supposed to do. You we're just lost, I know you would find a way to somehow stop it. I was just irresistible and charming that you easily gave in to me."_

Miley laughed at him and kissed his lips gently before looking back into his mesmerizing eyes.

"_God would've found another way to bring you back to me. It was his plan." _

Miley bit her lower lip and smiled, turned around and carefully laid her son on his crib. They've decided to have a nursery room but they didn't want to be far from Nate when they sleep so they placed a crib in their room so they will be able to watch Nate easily.

She kissed her son goodnight before lying on the bed beside Nick. She smiled up at him as he took her in his arms lovingly.

_"I know a way how you could thank me."_

Nick pressed his lips on her soft velvety lips, he pushed her on her back and he hovered on top of her, stared at her gorgeous face for a while as he caressed her cheek; he felt like he's the king of the world. He leaned in and captured her upper lip in between his lips, tugged on it gently and moved his lips in sync with her movements. He held her and unbuttoned her sleepwear swiftly, their bodies connected like a puzzle piece, having each other as a source of life. He asked for entrance with a swipe of his tongue on her lip and she parted her lips as she pulled his shirt off, she needed to feel his tongue against hers, and his manly chest against her soft one as if her life depended on it. The kiss was hypnotizing, and the way he gripped her body was electrifying. He held her by her cheek and his other hand caressed her soft mounds. She placed her right hand on the back of his head and tangled her fingers with his curls while her left hand caressed the skin of his back, sending shivers down his spine. He tilted her head with his hand and he nibbled on her neck; kissed it, licked it, and sucked on her sweet skin. It caused a soft sigh of pleasure escape from her lips as she yearned for his touch on her sensitive zones. They were bound to do something special tonight, something enchanted and pleasurable.

They stripped off each other's clothes and Miley flipped them over so she would be on top. She straddled him and felt his erect member in between her legs which caused a moan from Nick. She planted open mouth kisses on his neck, shoulders, and chest. He hovered on top of her and she automatically parted her legs to accommodate him. He kept his eyes on her face as he got inside her. He watched her shut her eyes, her mouth slightly open as he thrust continuously in her. Her throat creating sexy noises, she was moaning his name, yelling incoherent words. She opened her eyes and there he saw her innocence. It's the same thing he saw on the first time they made love. Love and passion was evident, love was dominant than lust, it was magnificent. The feeling wasn't new but it felt different to both of them. He gripped her hips and thrust harder inside her, he felt her walls clamp around his member as her eyes rolled and her body shook in pure bliss. She could go wild and free and do stuff that are parts of adulthood, but she could pull up the best innocent look and mean it, her big eyes stared at him as if he's a Greek God or something, as a low moan escaped her parted lips. She tilted her head back and opened her legs wider, making him pick up his pace in the process and go deep inside her, hitting her sweet spot. Miley felt his touch burn on her skin, his scent was intoxicating, his lips covered hers, and his hips slammed against hers gracefully. She never thought someone would fit perfectly inside her, except when Nick came along.

Miley's shaking body collapsed on top of his body, they just reached their peaks and the sensation was too much to handle, it was beyond intense. The couple panted as they tried to catch their breaths, Miley's face was buried on his neck. Nick pulled himself out of her and just held her as she shivered on his touch, her hands were gripped on his shoulders and her hair was a bit wet from sweat that formed on her forehead. He pressed his lips on hers, fisting her hair with his hand as he pulled her and devoured her mouth. He then broke the kiss and laid her beside him, both of them breathing heavily. He turned sideways and he pulled her towards him, oh how he loved feeling her hot skin against his. She's still having spasm all over and her body, and her eyes showed that she's still in a daze. He caressed her cheek and nuzzled his face on her neck before kissing her forehead.

_"You okay, Mi?"_

Miley nodded her head and Nick took her in his arms. She was still shaking a little bit so he tried to calm her down.

_"That... Was... Indescribable... No one had made me feel this way... Except you, baby."_

_"I know. It felt enchanted and special... You okay, now? Has the shivering stopped?"_

_"Y-yeah, I think so... You got me going for a while there, it felt amazingly odd."_

Nick smiled and brushed her hair away from her face, loving the sight of his young wife.

_"I love you, Mi."_

_"I love you too, Nick."_

_"I'm pretty sure you've burned lots of calories from our special exercise."_

Nick smirked sexily and Miley bit her lower lip. She blushed and it made him let out a chuckle.

_"Yeah, we have to do it again tomorrow, so I'll be in good shape faster."_

_"Count me on it."_

* * *

**AN****: THE END! I hope you liked this last chapter! the first part was kinda crappy and boring but hey, I tried to make it up to you in the middle and last part hahaha! I'd be extremely happy if this will chapter get enough reviews for a hundred =]  
**

**I started my new story. I already posted the prologue. The story's title is THE PROMISE =] I'm sure you're gonna love it. I'm gonna make it perfect for all of you. =]**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I'm wishing I'll get more number of reviews on THE PROMISE.  
**

******to all my readers: I really hope you could stay tuned to my future fanfics and I hope I satisfied your tastes. I don't hold any grudge on the readers who don't post reviews, fyi. hahaha I just love it when I read reviews. =]**  


**to all my reviewers: Thanks for your never ending effort to post reviews! I appreciate every single review I received. I also would like to thank you all for your compliments, comments and ideas because you all inspire me!**

**btw, thanks to the people who liked my photo editing entries in a contest in FB =] thank you so much!  
**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!  
**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


End file.
